Surviving the Hunger Games
by scoobygal
Summary: The spots are filled and the Reapings are OVER!  Come check out how all the characters do in the first ever Hunger Games!  Go to my profile and vote for the arena!
1. Meet the Players

_I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, Mockingjay would be out tomorrow._

_Hey ya'll! All positions are filled! Who-hoo! And I'm on Spring Break, so I'll have plenty of time to write. Below is some info on all the characters, as well as the final list. You don't have to read it all, but I do want you to read the info on your district partner. You'll see why at the end. Anyway, here we go! Congrats to all who are in._

* * *

**District 1:**

Girl: Cassia Smith

Age: 14 and a half

Personality: Sassy, fiery, flirty

What do people think of them?: the guys love her, the girls either hate her or want to be her best friend.

Main Strategy: Do what she needs to survive.

Boy: Trafford Ahava

Age: 16

Personality: Reletively cunning, but not smart. Easily impressed by displays of knowledge. Somewhat likeable, but not sweet or empathetic. Despite being a career, and being willing to kill someone, he is rather humane, and prefers to get things over with.

What do people think of them?: Usually, weaker districts judge by his career-ness, and other career districts don't think he's up to par with them.

Main Strategy: Ally with the careers, and keep from being backstabbed. Then, duke it out with whichever is the last one standing.

**District 2:**

Girl: Orinda Kennice

Age: 17

Personality: Happy and determined. Optimistic, shallow. Full-of-herself. Talkative.

What do people think of them?: Think she is shallow/stupid/pretty. Think she won't last a day.

Main Strategy: Join up with Careers. After a few kills, take down the biggest threat while on watch duty, then get the heck out of there before anyone wakes up.

Boy: Carnick LaBriesh

Age: 17

Personality: Player, flirt, smart-butt, know-it-all, EXTREMELY intelligent, sneaky, stunningly handsome, out-going, strong, determined, judgemental, EXTREMELY funny, never takes anything seriously.

What do people think of them?: Girls are drawn in by his charm, and boys think of him as a threat, whereas he's really strong and sneaky.

Main Strategy: Look stupid and clueless towards the others, but make sure the audience knows you're strong and determined. Kill as much people, and blame it on somebody else.

**District 3:**

Girl: Ellie Chimes

Age: 16

Personality: She is hyper and loud, she speaks her mind and doesn't take crap from anybody. No one knows why but ever since she was little she has always carried a rose with her. She is also very adventurous.

What do people think of them?: That she is wierd and mysterious at the same time.

Main Strategy: To kill as many people as she can without being seen.

Boy: Kyle Marsh

Age: 15

Personality: He is easy-going and happy most of the time, the only time he gets overly ** is when people make fun of his hair. The only time he takes charge is when something is a bad idea.

What do people think of them?: They tend to think little of him in his district but when he gets called into the games people are nice to him but are mean to him behind his back. That is why is best friends are there to beat them up when  
this happens.

Main Strategy: Hide in a cave near a pond and at night kill anyone sleeping nearby then return to the cave by sun rise while keeping his weapon near.

**District 4:**

Girl: Rose Storm

Age: 16

Personality: Nice, sweet, but can kill if she has too.

What do people think of them?: she was really loved back in district 4, especially b/c her parents were killed in a boat wreck. She lived with her BF since then.

Main Strategy: she sticks with Bruce, and he protects her.

Boy: Bruce Davenport

Age: 18

Personality: Nice, funny, very caring, especially about Rose

What do people think of them?: people really like him, he helps a lot around town.

Main Strategy: he protects Rose.

**District 5:**

Girl: Ebony Storm

Age: 13

Personality: Sweet and kind, and emotionally strong. Ebony is tough and won't cry. Kinda like Rue, in a way.

What do people think of them?: Adorable

Main Strategy: Runs. Gets the heck out of the Cornucopia, goes as far away as she possibly can and then hides!

Boy: Tyler Kroll

Age: 17

Personality: Mean, killer psycopath

What do people think of them?: He threatens to kill people. Would you like him?

Main Strategy: KILL EVERYTHING IN SIGHT

**District 6:**

Girl: Alina Matthews

Age: 17

Personality: Sweet and sassy. She works hard in the district since she's the oldest in her family. She brings in all the money so her family can survive. Hardworking. Has a huge wall up to block other people from seeing her emotions. She is really shy, but she covers it around others by being  
sarcastic. Doesn't let people walk over her.

What do people think of them?: Nice girl, but an easy target.

Main Strategy: Possibly align with one or two others. Also, wait until most are dead before attacking majorly.

Boy: David Moody

Age: 12

Personality: Smart know-it-all. Boy genius. Graduated really early, and works as one of the main scientists for the District. He doesn't really interact with people his age.

What do people think of them?: What a freak. Little smart butt.

Main Strategy: Plans on outwitting everyone. Knows he won't be able to fight, so he believes that he can out smart them.

**District 7:**

Girl: Laurel Jameson

Age: 15

Personality: She tends to avoid confrontation, and she's very sensitive to her feelings and the feelings of others. She's a very thoughtful person, very observant, curious, and analytical. She's also horribly paranoid, which, even if it is sometimes good, makes it hard for her to make good allies.

What do people think of them?: She's got mixed feelings. A lot of people in the Capitol think she's adorable, but others think that she's weak.

Main Strategy: Well, she doesn't really have one. Her main strategy is stay away from the other kids and don't die.

Boy: Linton Elwood

Age: 13

Personality: Nice. Really, really nice. Never hurts anyone unless he gets in a rage, which is rare, because he can control his temper quite well, but not rare enough. Charming. Talkative, optimistic, happy.

What do people think of them?: People think he is nice, cute, and charming.  
Some of the other Tributes think it's just an act, but the Capitol believes it  
wholeheartedly. They think he isn't going to get very far, and that's a shame  
(little do they know...)

Main Strategy: Mostly just to hide out in the forest, alone. Wants to make an alliance with the older girl from District 7, Laurel, but only if she's up for it. Plans to just wait it out for a while, hightailing it away from the Cornucopia, then strike once others are weak.

**District 8:**

Girl: Lydia Strafford

Age: 16

Personality: she's very smart and clever, tries to hide it by coming of as a flirt, and most guys end up falling for her

What do people think of them?: Likable and a babe

Main Strategy: Stay alive

Boy: Kyle Sage

Age: 15

Personality: Kyle's kind of easygoing, but can be very tough and closed off at times. He's very smart and athletic. Kyle is the kind of boy who can handle it when a girl cries. He's very sarcastic and funny, always joking around. His philosophy is why cry when you can laugh? Kyle isn't the most stubborn kid around, but he can be when he has to. He's quick on his feet, able to make snap decisions for the better. Kyle's the top of his class, book smart. Kyle learned karate and street fighting at a very young age because of bullies. He'll take down someone double his size without batting an eye, but when it  
comes to getting caught by officials he'll freeze up. He sometimes breaks rules but cautiously.

What do people think of them?: In his district people know not to tease him  
because he can kick their butt. He's also well respected. Once he reached high school he started being on the sports teams and he's good. Kyle's always friendly so he's known to be a nice kid in his district. The other tributes think he's quite, he's mostly an unknown. No one knows anything about him. They don't know if he'll be a threat or not. He even gets an average score on training so they don't know what to think and of course he does this on purpose.

Main Strategy: Stay on defense, he could never kill anyone on purpose. He won't hide in a tree the whole time, but he'll just take his enemy's down and run away from the scene. Bide his time, he knows he can't win, not being able to kill someone. He'll think about killing himself, but in the end won't. He'll find some water and edible plants  
and he'll just stay away from the others.

**District 9:**

Girl: Scarlet Lisicki

Age: 18

Personality: Bubbly, Popular, Talkative, kind of girly, but not overly so, she just enjoys looking nice and dressing up.

What do people think of them?: In training she tries to make friends with all the tributes, not only for possible allies, but to see what the different tributes are capable of (strengths, weaknesses). Everyone sees her as herself, nice and bubbly, but they completely overlook her talents while socializing.

Main Strategy: She will most likely get 1 or 2 allies, stronger ones, either careers or stronger tributes of the lower districts. She will most likely have a base right by the careers (if not in them), and try and pick them off, or gain supplies, or secrets.

Boy: Tory Winters

Age: 14

Personality: He's a young career in the making... but not quite. He's giant, and a complete idiot. He's like the town/ District fool. He's all brawn, and no brains.

What do people think of them?: They're intimidated. Would you like to meet up  
with that boy in a dark alley way? I think not.

Main Strategy: Kill everything that moves. Even if it's a leaf.

**District 10:**

Girl: Amaranthe Cross

Age: 17

Personality: quiet and reserved, rarely speaks, ghost-like (seemingly invisible at times), silent but deadly, fiercely protective of family

What do people think of them?: not worth their time, she's too quiet, obedient

Main Strategy: keep out of sight and study the strongest tributes, wait until they kill off nearly everyone, then attack their weaknesses

Boy: Yarrow Cross

Age: 17

Personality: offensive, angry, rebellious, speaking his mind usually gets him into trouble

What do people think of them?: as hostile as he is, he still seems weak

Main Strategy: doesn't really have one, but gaining a weapon would be high on his list

**District 11:**

Girl: Fawn Allure

Age: 15

Personality: sweet and caring for creatures of all sizes(animal lover!) but when the need arises/when shes angry(has a bit of a temper!), cunning, sharp-tongued, and...i guess a bit of a **! ;)

What do people think of them?: pretty in a natural sort of way, head-strong, but unwaveringly trustworthy if she decides to like you. looks determined when her name is called.

Main Strategy: will probably make an alliance with at least two other people, then kill by planning and strategy, instead of just running into the thick of things and kill left and right)

Boy: Laru Finnigan

Age: 17

Personality: funny, laid back, very kind, loud

What do people think of them?: they think he's too nice but very likeable.

Main Strategy: not even go to the cornucopia and find water. When he sees one or two people he can easily sneak up on them and break their necks before they realize it

**District 12:**

Girl: Bambi Eve

Age: 12

Personality: Sweet, nice. Adorable.

What do people think of them?: She's so cute everyone loves her!

Main Strategy: hide and maybe get in an alliance

Boy: Brett Steele

Age: 18

Personality: Confident, cocky, a major player.

What do people think of them?: Everyone knows he's attractive, he has some guy  
friends, but a lot of people are jealous of him. Most girls in District Twelve 16 & up have slept with him. :P So he's mutually liked.

Main Strategy: Kill some people, hide, repeat.

* * *

_Okay, so that is everybody. For those who wonder why some have long character descriptions, and others don't, I copied and pasted what you created. Also, we have a couple of characters who share some names. Like, we have 2 Kyle's. I'm changing the one that I got second, so if you want to change it for me, go ahead. I'll try to get through the painful reapings as quickly as possible, but it depends on you on how I'll do them._

_Question of the chapter: Should I do each character POV for the reapings, or would you like it better if I wrote like one District member for each reaping, and do the other character for like the chariot?_

_Also, District 1 people please let me know what your character thinks of their District partner. Will they align? Other Districts will answer this same question later. _


	2. D1 Reaping

**Trafford Ahava (D1)**

"Wake up son, today's the day. The day where we get to see those damn rebels get what's been coming to them."

"Mmmm," why is he so excited? It can't be morning yet.

"Hurry up, Trafford. We got to get to the square early so we can get a good view." My father snaps the curtains open like a drill sergeant and gives me a scowl. Sunlight blinds me when he moves from the window. He leaves and slams the door after him.

I briefly consider munity, but father would probably skin me alive if I take too long. With a yawn, I stumble out of bed to my closet. Mom had already picked out my clothes last night, since I'd just dress in working clothes to this Reaping thing otherwise. Who cares anyway? It's not like I was going to be picked.

After getting dressed in my nicest dress shirt and some navy slacks, I head off the breakfast. Mom gives me an exasperated look and starts playing with my hair.

"Do you know what a hairbrush looks like," she asks with a loving tone. "It's this thing that most people use to get their hair looking nice."

"Really," I ask, "who knew?"

Father comes in. "Stop messing around Trafford," he orders. "Get over here so we can discuss strategy."

"Sheesh, father," I complain. "We have talked strategy since these dumb games were announced. It's not like I'm going to be picked anyway."

His face floods with red. I grab some toast and dog kibble and say, "I'm going to feed Rocky. You two better go on to the square if you want to get a good seat," I say with sarcasm. I hurry out the back before he can get in my face.

As soon as I step out the door, Rocky leaps on me.

"Get down boy!" Rocky is my unofficial pet pit bull. He started following me around a few years ago, so I decided to make sure he ate. I set his kibble on the ground and he attacks it like he has never seen food before.

I eat my toast with less enthusiasm. My father's not such a bad guy, but he is such a tyrant. Mom is awesome. She can get a little embarrassing at times, but she's great. I wonder what they would say if I did get picked. Father would be overjoyed I'm sure. Rocky comes over and slobbers all over me, and I play with him till it's time to go to the Reaping.

* * *

A few hours later, I head to the town square. Almost everybody is already there. People look excited, apprehensive, and worried. I head over to the 16 year old section. Girls are huddled together, and guys are trying to look tough. For some it works, but for others, it just shows how scared they are.

After standing there thirty seconds, the mayor starts talking. He's recently elected, so he seems to enjoy rattling off this Capital written speech on how bad we were to participate in the rebellion. I don't know who he's talking to though. Really only the poor people and the old mayor of our district participated. Father was very intent on keeping out of it. I guess it's a good thing that we did, cause the old mayor was publically executed.

The mayor finished the speech with relish, and introduces some Capital dude with spring green hair. What a freak.

"All right District 1," he announces all preppy like. "Who is going to make history by being the first tributes ever for District 1?!"

Some excited people shout their kid's names. I'm pretty sure one was my father.

"The female tribute for District 1 is…," he reaches into a golden ball for a second and pulls out a slip of paper. "Cassia Smith!"

A girl I don't know with nutty colored brown hair sashays on stage. She flips her hair as she shakes the green guy's hand. She gives the audience a winning smile.

"Well, you look like a winner dear," green guy exclaims. "Now for the male tribute!"

I feel a moment of panic as he reaches in the bowl. But there is no way I could be picked. I hold my breath anyway as he shouts, "Trafford Ahava!"

I close my eyes for a millisecond to try to wake me up from a nightmare, but it doesn't work. I hold my head high and put a tough look on my face as I walk on the stage.

I glare at the green guy as he shakes my hand. In the corner of my eye, I see my father. He and mom are right up front. Father has a gloating smile and Mom has tears streaming down her face.

I turn to shake the Cassia girl's hand. She has a flirty smile and fiery green and gold eyes. I can tell she'll play the role of the prep.

"There you have it District 1," green guy shouts. "District 1's first tributes ever!" I try not to roll my eyes.

* * *

We're ushered by Peacekeepers to a large holding room. I guess they think we'll try to escape. Not that it's likely with the machine guns they're carrying.

My parents come in a few minutes later. Mom runs and hugs me. Father tries to shove her aside and starts giving me another prep talk. "Okay son. This is your moment. You get to kill those stinking…"

"ENOUGH," I shout. "I'm sick of your strategy talk and bullying! Get out!"

He gives me a smirk and says, "You'll win." He struts out of the room like I've already won.

I hug my Mom some more. We don't say anything. She pulls back and starts messing with my hair again. She's still crying.

"Take care of Rocky for me," I say in a low voice. I know I won't be coming back.

She nods and says, "I love you Trafford. Be careful, and try to come home. Your father loves you too."

"I know. I love you too, Mom."

She sniffs and smiles. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses my forehead. She's so short. With that, she walks quickly out the door.

I look over at the Cassia girl. Her father is also giving her a lecture. Unlike me though, she takes it silently. They shake hands and he walks out the room.

She gives me another flirtatious grin and asks, "Allies?"

"Why not."

* * *

_Question of the chapter: So, how was my writing? This is the first time that I've really wrote a fanfic, so please be nice when you tell me what you think._

_Also, District 2 people, what did you think of the other tribute for your district. I already have an idea about them, but give me your input. _


	3. D2 Reaping

**Orinda Kennice (D2) **

"Sooo, Rin, you going to volunteer for these games," my best friend Tara asks.

"NO," the love of my life answers in a loud voice.

"Aw, Gabe," Tara says. "Don't you think it would be fun? All the fame and glory of being the first winner of the Hunger Games would be given to our beautiful Rin."

"And if not I lose her forever," Gabe says in a quiet voice.

"Don't you think I could win," I ask.

"I just don't like the idea of any of us going in," Gabe says, "Especially you."

"Gabe, man," Clem says, "Chill out! There are enough bloodthirsty girls in D2 that want to take out the rebels that there is no need to worry. I am sure one of them would volunteer for the gorgeous Rin if she were called."

"Don't worry Gabe," I whisper in his ear. "Everything is going to be fine." I kiss him gently on the cheek and he moves his face so we're kissing on the lips.

"Hey," Tara pouts, "Clem, kiss me so I don't feel left out."

"Anything for you babe," Clem says.

I roll my eyes in unison with Gabe and we continue to make out.

* * *

What seems like minutes later, though it was probably an hour, an annoying monkey comes up.

"Ewwww! Get a room, sis," it says.

"Jesse," I moan. "Go far away." I continue to kiss Gabe and pray that he goes away.

"Dad says to get home right now," my doofas brother tells me. "I am supposed to annoy you till you come home with me."

I continue to ignore him, until he starts to poke me in the leg repeatedly.

"UGH! YOU'RE DEAD!" He starts running and I follow him.

I hear my friends call their goodbyes and see you laters. I think I here Clem say something like 'glad I'm an only kid.'

I catch up to Jesse quickly because I'm a fast runner. I pick him up and start swinging him around. He hates it when I do that.

"Rin," he screams, "put me down!"

I swing him down fast and stalk off home. I can't stand that kid. He follows me home like an annoying zit that you can't get rid of.

When I get home, Dad is waiting. He has a scowl on his face.

"You ready for the reaping, girl," he asks.

Well duh, dad. Gosh is the man blind. I'm in a beautiful dark gold dress that flatters my curves, shows my muscles, and slightly flares out at the waist. My golden brown hair is straightened and my locket from Gabe is secure around my neck.

"Yes," I say.

"Well, did you train this morning, or did you just mess around?"

"Got up bright and early," I say. The man made me train hard for the rebellion. We stayed out of it, of course, but he wanted me ready in case I needed to join the Capital army. So, lucky me. I get to get up at 5 in the morning and train till 10. Then, I usually get to run for another hour before eating lunch, and then I get to take care of the house. The man makes me train early so I don't get to look at the hot guys and flirt.

"Good," the man says. "Now, I want you to volunteer for the games today. You are going to win and make us rich."

"Like hell I'm going to volunteer," I say. "If I go in the games, I'm going to be drawn. And when I win, I'm going to marry Gabe and give you our garbage. I'll see you later, _Daddy_."

I stalk out. I can't stand those two. Always nag, nag, boss, boss, from the man and always poke, poke, annoy, annoy, from the monkey. In return they get sass, sass, sass.

* * *

Later at the Reaping, I stand with Tara and discuss our fun at our sleepovers last night. I mean, who wants to listen to a giant fat guy when you can whisper about hot boys and what they can do at night.

Blah, blah, blah. Fat guy introduces a girl our age spray painted light pink with a dark pink hair do. Yuck. I hate pink. She is putting her hand in a glass bowl. I wonder who will get picked.

"Orinda Kennice," she calls with too much enthusiasm. Oh, that is me. Tara gives me a small shove. I pass Gabe. A look of horror is on his face. Clem is holding them back. I have to win so I can get back to him. I give Gabe a brilliant smile and walk with a bounce in my step to the stage. I bounce some more as I shake vomit pink girl. I want the other tribute to underestimate me.

As I face the crowd, I see my father with a smirk on his face. I ignore him.

Vomit pink reaches in the male bowl and I pray it's not Gabe or Clem. Let it be Jesse or him.

"Carnick LaBriesh!" Excellent, it's him.

I used to have a giant crush on this player about a year ago. Jerk. He sleeps with everyone, but he didn't want me. He strung me along a few months though, but then moved on. I can't wait to kill him.

He walks on the stage with determination. He gives vomit pink girl a charming smile and gives me a cockier one. I smile right back at him. Oh, he is soo dead.

Vomit pink talks some more and we are lead away.

* * *

I refuse to see my family. There is no way I am ever speaking to them again. Even once I come back. I allow Gabe, Tara, and Clem only.

Clem comes up to me first. "You'll do great Rin," he has cockiness in his voice as usual, but with a softer tint. He gives me his famous bear hug and steps back.

Tara comes next. She is crying a bit as she gives me a fierce hug. "You better get back," she whispers fiercely. "If you don't, when I die, I'll kick your butt for eternity."

"No you'll be too busy playing with Clem. I'm coming back though."

"Well," she says, "at least you get one constellation prize." She glances at Carnick.

"Oh, you know it." We hug again, and Clem supports her as they leave.

Gabe walks over slowly. He stares at me.

"What are you doing," I ask.

"Memorizing you."

I fall in his arms until the Peacekeepers lead him away.

Carnick snorts and rolls his eyes at me. I scowl at him back.

"Look sweet heart," he says, "you can try to kill me later, but until then we'll probably do better as allies. Then, you can try to kill me."

"Good plan, honey bunch," I spit out, "I'll kill you once we devour the competition and have sponsors so I can win with those sponsors without you."

"We'll see, won't we?"


	4. D3 Reaping

_This was a difficult chapter to write, you'll see why, but if someone is offended, sorry. No personal experience here._

**Kyle Marsh (D3)**

Flashback 1 year ago

"I'm sorry about your father and Ian, Kyle sweetie," Mom said with sadness. "I'm sure they will get used to it in a while.

"Mom, they are never going to understand," I shouted. "Dad is so Bible-belt and doesn't even get it right, and Ian is just a jock jerk."

"Sweetie, they'll understand in time," Mom said softly. "Maybe if you came home…"

"No way, it'll never work," I said.

Mom stared at me with large, dark green eyes that we share. We also have the same bright red, curly hair. She had it tied back, and it featured how fragile and hollow her face was. I looked past the makeup on her face and saw a fading bruise.

"Mom, has he been hitting you again?" I knew the answer.

"N-no."

"Mom, forget them," I pleaded. "You can run away like me. I can move out of Julia's, and we can build a life away from them."

"Don't worry about me, sweetie," she said. She glanced at her small watch. "I have to go."

"Wait, one second," I said, "I want you to meet Stan Everdeen."

Stan poked his head from out of Julia's kitchen. He could eat a horse if he tried. Yet he stayed in fabulous shape. Although, it's probably because there isn't a horse for him to eat.

Mom looked at me with questioning eyes. I gave a slight nod and small smile. Stan came up to her with confidence and put out his hand for her to shake. She spread her arms and gave him a hug. Mom is famous for hugs.

"It's nice to meet you Stan," she said. "Now I hate to run, but I have to make dinner, so I'll try and visit again soon."

She came over and hugged me tightly. She looked at me with sad but hopeful eyes.

"I love you, Kyle."

"I love you too, Mom."

* * *

Present Day

I think of that day often. The last time I saw my Mom.

When I told my "Christian" father that I was a homosexual, he and my brother Ian tried to beat me up like they did Mom, but I left before they could. Ian still laughs at me when he sees me, but even that isn't often.

Mom understood. She tried to make them understand so we could be a family again, but, that sure didn't happen.

That night, after she visited me in secret, Dad found out and beat her again. This time though, he lost his temper completely, and killed her. I tried to get the Peacekeepers to arrest him, but father got them to believe his story: My dumb Elaine was ver clumsy, she fell out of a tree. Who would believe that? There aren't any trees around to climb and fall out of.

Now, a year later, I get to worry about something else. The Hunger Games. A punishment courtesy of the Capital to us rebels. They get to kill the children. I have a feeling whoever came up with the idea of the Hunger Games would get along with my dad and Ian.

What if Julia gets picked? What if I get picked? Or worse, what if Stan gets picked? How would I live then?

Stan and Julia say I worry too much, but I can't help it. And even if none of us get picked, we are going to have to watch people die brutal deaths for entertainment. It's just so awful.

During the Reaping, I clutch at Stan's hand. We are on the outskirts of the 15 section, but almost everyone accepts it. We do get weird looks, and some of the preps and rich people of the district make fun, but we don't care. They don't understand us, just like I don't understand how the Peacekeepers could let my father get away with killing my mother.

After the mayor speech, he introduces the escort, a girl named Miley. She has an earring in her left ear, and is dressed like a beautiful light rainbow. You know, the kind of outfit that could be tacky, but it's not because it doesn't scream loud colors at you. I like her.

"Is everyone ready to meet the first tributes of District Three," she says.

I dog barks in the distance.

Miley reaches into a glass bowl and draw a slip of paper.

"Your female tribute is," not Julia, not Julia, not Julia, "Ellie Chimes!"

Well, that's good. The girl is one of the mean girls that make fun of me and Stan. She resents us for some strange reason. Wait, I think she goes out with Ian.

"The male tribute is," man, look at Ian's face, he looks genially sad for once, oh well, at least she's going in and I won't have to deal with her anymore.

Why is Stan holding my arm? I look at his face, and it's distraught with fear and sadness. Julia is at my side and whispering that I was picked. My eyes widen to their limits as I walk slowly to the stage. Ellie is smirking at me. Miley looks at me with a smile as she shakes my hand, but there is sympathy in her eyes. I hear crying from Stan behind me as I shake Ellie's hand, who digs her nails into my palm. They don't hurt, and the emotional hate behind it doesn't sting, because I am numb. I hope I never feel again. I'm going to die in a couple of weeks anyway. I'm never going to see Stan or Julia again. Until my death, there will be nothing but pain, pain from people who don't understand my sexual orientation, pain from the game makers, pain from the Capital people, pain from my mentor, from the other tributes, pain from the girl standing next to me. Yes, I never want to feel again.

I walk like a zombie to the holding room. Ellie stands in the far corner. I see her family come in to see her. Ian comes in next, gives me a sneer, says I have no chance against his Ellie, and kisses her passionately.

Stan and Julia run in after that. I allow myself to feel while they are there. I order them to only smile, since it's the last time we will ever see each other. Well, they'll see me, and they will see me die, but I need to remember them smiling.

"Julia thanks for letting me crash at your place," I tell her, "You are the best friend and honorary sister a guy could have."

Her lip starts to tremble; she gives me a final hug, and runs out the room.

"Stan, I love you, but you need to move on."

"I…, No!"

"No, you have to live your life without me."

"I'll never forget you," he shouts as he is dragged away.

"Freak," Ellie says in multiple syllables.

I ignore her as usual and feel nothing again.

* * *

_Question of the Chapter: So, how did I do with that? Very hard chapter to write, but I think I managed fine._

_Now, this will guarantee reviews: Submit ideas for the arena. I have a few ideas, and Rue her death sent me a good idea, but I want your ideas too. I'll take my favorite five and get you guys to vote later._

_Click the pretty green button NOW! *Your mouse is pulling your hand to the button and you are clicking it *_


	5. D4 Reaping

**Rose Storm (D4)**

I got up early so I could make Bruce breakfast in bed. Today was going to be stressful anyway, so I wanted to at least start the day sunny. I scrambled some eggs and toasted some of the bread we bought yesterday in the oven. Spread a little jam, fix a cute plate up, add a little rose bud in a vase, and fix a glass of orange juice.

The minute I open his door, Bruce yawns awake.

"Morning… aw, Rose," he notices the tray, "you beat me to the kitchen. I was going to make you breakfast!"

"Well, I'll just eat yours then," I giggle as he pulls me gently to him and kisses my cheek. He sneakily takes the tray out of my hands.

"We can share."

Oh, I loved living with Bruce. I still miss my parents, but they died so long ago I hardly remember them. They died in a boating accident when I was six and Bruce was eight. His parents died too. I couldn't swim, and Bruce saved me. We have been living together ever since. I do jobs to help people around the district, he does the fishing, and sometimes does carpentry stuff for some of the people who can't afford it. We really should have been put in an orphanage straight away, but the village keeps us a secret, because we help out a lot.

We got through the Rebellion alright. Bruce knew we didn't need to get involved, and I trusted his judgment. I was very happy when it was over, but now we have to worry about these Hunger Games. They only have one shot to get Bruce, but I have two more chances of going in after this year. I know Bruce is worried more than me, but we'll be okay. I know it.

"You know," I say, "I can't wait till I'm eighteen."

"Why," he says tonelessly, "so you don't have to worry about the games anymore."

I scowl at him, "No silly, so we can get married."

We couldn't marry till we were both eighteen. If we tried, I'd be taken to the orphanage for sure. And Bruce was very set on the idea of marriage before sex. I didn't mind too much, because the idea frightened me a tad, but it was still hard. Especially because Bruce was so Fine. He had black hair, ocean blue eyes, and a fisherman's tan, just enough muscle, and towered over me at 6'3. He made me swoon when I looked at him. He had a great personality, and he cared about everything. He treated everyone with respect. The best thing about him though, was the fact that he loved _me. _I was just so plain, with regular brown hair, and green eyes. Bruce said they were the color of soft green grass, but it was still magical that he loved me.

He was smiling at me. "Yea, well…" he trailed off. "We better get ready for the Reaping."

He kissed me softly and poked me in the back to get me up. I went to my room to change and he did the same in his room. I hoped he liked my dress, although I knew he would.

* * *

Bruce complemented me on my dress when he escorted me to the Reaping. It was Tropical Ocean blue, with a slightly low cut, that wasn't too revealing. The dress was my mother's.

He deposited me at the 16 year old section and went to stand with the 18s. I stood with some of my girlfriends from school and we talked about this and that until the mayor started a badly written speech. He then introduced a man covered in tattoos and piercings. Some of the tattoos said some vulgar things about our district. He glared at everyone as he reached into the first bowl.

"And the first _lucky_ tribute of your _lovely_ district is," he said in a husky voice. "Rose Storm."

I let out an involuntary, muffled scream. Tattoos looked in my direction and smiled evilly. I dared not look at Bruce as I walked slowly to the stage and shook his hand. He grasped my hand too tightly and admired my dress. Oh, why did I wear it?

Tattoos reached into the second bowl when someone shouted: "I volunteer!!"

"NO," I shout, but Bruce is already on stage. I try to pull him back, but he is a lot stronger than me. He gently pushes me back, and looks at me softly. He steps up to tattoos and gets in between us.

"No Bruce, don't come, please," I beg. But he doesn't listen. He glares at Tattoos and says his name. They don't shake hands.

The mayor is inquiring if someone can volunteer, and we are announced as the first tributes for District Four. I am sobbing into Bruce's chest as we are led off the stage.

We receive no visitors in the holding room. We told the Peacekeepers to send them away if we got any. I didn't want anyone else there. I just wanted to be alone with Bruce.

"Bruce, you shouldn't have done that. You should've just let me go and die, so you could move on with your life."

"You are my life, Rose. I'd never be able to live without you. There was no way I was going to watch you die." I start crying again.

"You know," he says, "I've loved you a long time. I fell head over heels in love the first time I saw you."

"When you rescued me," I sniff.

"No," he says, "when I you were at the beach with your dad trying to coach the baby sea turtles on their way into the sea. You kept stomping your feet and yelling about the birds."

"You were there that day," I remembered that day. I wanted all the cute babies to get in the sea before they were eaten by birds. They were so cute.

"Yea, you were wearing your hair in pigtails, had a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and you kept stealing your dad's fishing hat.

I laugh. Bruce did a good job of making me laugh.

"I feel in love with you when you were ten," I say. You were playing Frisbee with some boys and I was making a giant sandcastle. The Frisbee got thrown too high, and you tried to jump to catch it. Your foot scraped the tall tower and your butt landed right on top of my sandcastle. I had worked hours on it, but it was worth it to watch your face. You were so confused for a second, and then you were begging my forgiveness."

"But, you yelled at me! You were angry!"

"I guess I'm just a fabulous actress then."

We continued to reminisce until the Peacekeepers led us away again.

* * *

_Who-hoo! Got out another chapter tonight! Remember to send your arena ideas! Review!_


	6. D5 Reaping

**Tyler Kroll (D5) **

"DIE, DIE, DIE!!!"

The stupid lamb had wandered away from me for the last time. Always wandering off and making me chase it. Well, no more. I grinned as the blood poured from its head as I smashed a rock into it. All the blood. It was just so warm and thick. And _red_. Especially against the white of the little lamb. The red was an improvement. White is for sissies.

The lamb would be good eating this morning. It wouldn't be hard to sneak it home. If any of the scrawny Peacekeepers saw me, I'd kill them too. They didn't scare me with their fancy uniforms and big guns. I could snap them all like twigs if I wanted to. They were all scared of me anyway. The other workers wouldn't say anything either. They were terrified of me.

Serves them right anyway. They are nothing to me now, and I would kill them if I wanted too. They could've helped me as a kid, but they didn't. They were too concerned about their rebellion, which failed. They just stood by and let my no good father beat me to a pulp after a night of drinking. Me, I used to be a good little lamb. Well, I grew up under his hand, and I became a beast. And, quite frankly, it's a lot of fun.

It's my father's fault and the town's fault I'm like this. My father for beating me, and the town for doing nothing about it. Well, look at what you get.

Anyway, after I became a man, I became the ruler of the roost. My father is the scrawny thing cowering in the corner, and I'm the monster that put him there. I give what I got from him. I give it right back to him.

I got home with my bloody hands and my bloody meat. I cleaned it outside, threw away the head and stuff, and went inside to cook it. I wasn't a good cook, but meat was meat. If dear old dad gave me grief about it, I'd backhand him or something.

He was inside watching T.V., with his usual mason jar of black market, home-made brew. I never started with the stuff. Didn't need it. I got my addicting feel from hitting and killing.

He is so disgusting. He's lost most of his hair, and what he has sticks out in tuffs on his head. Most of his teeth are missing, and what he's got is black. Giant beer gut. Hollow, blood shot, black eyes. And they say he used to be handsome. Handsome must be the new ugly.

My old teacher, Mrs. Newton, she used to say I took after him in looks. She was the only person I ever liked, the only one who ever cared. Mrs. Newton, she taught me the only schooling I know. She could get me to behave. She also taught my parents. She used to say that my father was alright, but lost it when my mother died. I would tell her that was no excuse for beating his kid, and she would agree.

Mrs. Newton got killed by a Peacekeeper two years ago. I tried to tell her not to get mixed up with the rebellion. It got her publically executed. That's when I started acting the way I do now. I started working out harder. I started my pain and bloodlust addicition when I killed the Peacekeeper that killed her. To satisfy my bloodlust, I started hurting my father. Mrs. Newton would be disappointed, but I don't care, much.

My father gave me a sneering grin when I came in. He used to insult me a lot, but I don't talk to him and he don't talk to me now. It's better for him that way.

He's watching more stuff about the Hunger Games. He seems obsessed with these new Games. I guess he's hoping that I go in. I don't really care if I go in or not. It would be fun killing those puny tributes. Well, we'll find out who goes in later today. Who gets the fun of killing other people.

* * *

I show up to the reaping late because I can. The scrawny kids in front of me are cowering away from me. I wonder how many I could kill before the fat mayor shuts up. I would pick up that ginger with the glasses up by his neck and swing him into the other boys to knock them down. Then I would grab one of the Peacekeeper's guns and start smashing heads open. I wouldn't shoot them, because that would never be as satisfying.

A very pale and white woman, the escort person, is talking now. She isn't very loud, but she is very creepy. Has very white hair and glazed over white-blue eyes. I wonder if her blood is white too. She isn't as pure as she looks. She is a Capital person after all.

She calls the girl name first. "Ebony Storm," she says in a bloodthirsty and low tone. I knew she was enjoying this.

A mouse of a girl walks on the stage. She has long brown hair and large green eyes that can be seen from the back of the crowd. She wouldn't be that hard to kill, probably won't last a day.

The escort is pulling out the male name. "Tyler Kroll," she says with a viscous smile. She's won't smile when I wring her neck.

I shove people out of my way as I walk to the stage. I put a wicked grin on my face so everyone will know what they can expect out of me. Death to all.

The escort looks at me with wide eyes as I step on stage. She visibly starts to shake as I shake her hand. Or rather, I try to break all the bones in her hand. She clutches it when I let go, and tries, and fails, not to let the pain show on her face.

I turn to the puny mouse girl named Ebony. I'm easily twice her size and weight, yet she stares at me with her large eyes and is not scared of me. She looks like is ready to take on the world. Huh, I'll have to fix that. I grip her hand as well, and I know it hurts her, but it doesn't show on her face. Well, she's a strong mouse, but also a dumb one if she's not scared of me.

* * *

In the large holding area, I step to the side and stare at Ebony's family and friends maliciously. She hugs a boy called Emmett that looks like her a bit, they must be twins. They hold hands as she says good bye to various school friends.

As I observe them, my father comes in. He's learing at me, and I can tell he's drunk and happy I'm going in the Games.

"You gonna miss me boy," he slurs.

"No, cause I'll be joining you in hell soon." I smash my fist into his face for his good bye present. I think of the lamb as I leap on top of him and start strangling him. I enjoy the feeling of feeling his life and breathe leave his pathetic shell.

I make sure he's good and dead before I look up. Ebony and her friends and family look freaked out. The Peacekeepers don't say a thing, nor do they look at me, as they drag my father out. One does, and has the guts to look me in the eye and say, "Please, the next time you kill, do it in the arena."

I toss a smirk over to Ebony. Most of her friends and her twin have left. She's alone with a boy named Evan. He is putting a necklace on her and kisses her softly. Jealousy fills me. I have never had any love from anyone, but that mouse Ebony has plenty of people who love her.

Well who cares, I think. She'll be dead soon anyway, and her family and friends will mourn her. No one will mourn me, and I won't have the distraction of them when I enter the games. I am stronger than her and anyone I meet, cause I have faced it all, and I can kill. I will kill and I will win. I will, cause I will enjoy every second of murdering that little girl standing alone.

* * *

_Well, that was a fun chapter to write. Not a lot of lovey dovey. I'll try to get D6 out later today, but I still want reviews for what you think of Tyler and Ebony. So press the review button. (Puss in Boots from Shrek face) Please…_


	7. D6 Reaping

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. _

**Alina Matthews (D6)**

"Whaaa!"

"Lina, Lily is playing with her food!"

"Lina, Aster is doing her homework that she should've done last night!"

"Lina, Jessie is drawing on her arm!"

"Whaaa!"

Sigh, just another normal day in the Matthews' house. The breakfast table was a mess, and nobody was even close to ready to go to this Reaping. I didn't have a good night sleep, and I had worked late at the factory yesterday, so all of Will's screaming was giving me a headache. You would think at four he would stop screaming so much.

As I checked Will, I said with authority, "Lily, eat, we don't get enough food as it is. Aster, do your homework later and we'll discuss the importance of not waiting till the last minute to do your homework later. Jessie, doodle on paper, not your arm. Now, Will honey, what's the matter?"

"Lina, can Juju come in?"

"That's what you were crying about?" Will gave me a little nod and a hopeful smile. His blue eyes, that Kevin also had, were brimming with tears from his crying. He looked so much like Kevin it hurt.

"Oh, alright. Jessie, can you let Juju in?" Juju was our recently adopted cat. I tried to keep him outside, but Will loved him so much, he stayed inside a lot. At least he was a good mouser. I didn't even have to feed him.

Juju came streaking in like a black comet, and right onto Will's lap. As Jessie sat down, and the table seemed at relative peace, I brought up the subject I had been dreading.

"Okay, everyone listen up. We need to talk about this Reaping."

"But Lina," Aster says, "why. Jessie only has one entry, and you only have six. Neither of you are going in."

"Let's hope so, but if I go in, and the Peacekeepers realize you four don't have a guardian, then you'll be taken to the orphanage."

"What's an orphanage," Will asks while stroking Juju.

"It's the place kids go who don't have parents," Jessie answers.

"But we don't have parents," Lily says sadly.

"No, we have Lina," Jessie says. "She does a good job, too." Jessie looks at me, silently cheering me on.

"Thanks." It was hard raising four kids by myself. Mom had died giving birth to Will. The doctors had tried in vain to get her to have an abortion, because they knew her body wouldn't support another child. She told me during her pregnancy that she would support her baby, and she would give him life. Dad also wanted the abortion; Mom was the only person he ever cared about. That's probably why he killed himself days after her death.

Kevin, who would've been 16 then, and I, who was 13, started raising our sisters and newborn brother. He worked in the factory and I quit school so I could work around the house. In his spare time, Kevin would sneak out and hunt. Before he joined the rebellion, he and Hector taught me some about weapons. They wanted me to know how to defend myself.

Hector was Kevin's best friend. They were always together. I dated Hector some when I was 15, but we ended it right after he joined the rebellion. Kissing him was like kissing my brother.

Kevin and Hector were so proud to be a part of the rebellion. They loved the idea of kicking Capital butt. They were such hotheads. They died two years ago in a hovercraft crash. The whole family took it hard. Lily and Aster cried for days. Jessie became a zombie for weeks. Will doesn't really even remember Kevin. As for me, I'm the head of the family, and I've had to be strong for everyone.

"If I get chosen for the Reaping, tell everyone that I never got along with my Dad, and he went home. You have to stay together."

"You're not going anywhere though," Aster said, "and neither is Jessie."

"Right," I say nervously, "let's get ready for this reaping now."

* * *

After two hours of getting everyone looking presentable, which included arguing about what they would where, hair fighting, giving Will a bath, and somehow getting myself ready, we went to the town square. I told Aster and Lily to stay with Will. I ordered them to find a man a keep next to him, so he would look like their father. It wasn't the best plan, but it was something.

I dropped Jessie off at the twelve year old section, and she started mooning over her crush with her friends. He was the District boy genius, David Moody. I was constantly hearing how cute he was, with his bright red hair, and his baby blue eyes. He was Jessie's age, but had graduated four years ago, and was currently working on inventive stuff that I would never understand in my factory. I saw him occasionally, and he was always in some project and ordering around people three times his age.

I went over to the 17 year old section. I didn't really have any friends anymore. I was way too busy for them, and most of my old friends still went to school, so we just kind of drifted apart.

Mayor Malfoy came up to the stage and started his speech. He was a Capital picked and recently elected. He was very creepy, with black eyes in narrow slits. He had very milky and slick looking skin, and had a powered wig on his head. He recited a speech on the rebellion and how everything was our fault, his voice filled with venom like a snake.

A massive guy in black came up then and said threateningly that he would be escorting the lucky tributes to the Capital. I got the feeling anyone that went with this guy would be dragged across the border instead of escorted.

Theo, the escort, reached into a giant glass bowl. My name was in there six times because I took out tessure for everyone in the family. I wouldn't let Jessie take out any. But, surely I wouldn't be picked. Luck had never been on my side, so surely it'd give me a break and Jessie and I wouldn't be called.

"Alina Matthews," Theo called. Figures. Fate couldn't be satisfied by taking my mother, father, and brother. It wanted me to die too. Now who would take care of my family?

I made my way up slowly to the stage, holding my head up high, and telling myself not to let my lip tremble. I glanced at Jessie on the way. Her friends were holding her back, as she was trying to claw her way to me, tears streaming down her face.

Theo gripped my hand hard when we shook hands. I paid him no mind. I see Aster and Lily crying and huddling over Will. I look away so I won't scream and run to them.

"David Moody," Theo calls. Oh no, poor Jessie. David walks to the stage. He's very pale, and his freckles on his face are just about the only color left on his face. He looks me sadly in the eye as we shake hands.

"There you have it, rebels," Theo laughs. "You're tributes for the first Hunger Games." The sudden urge to kill him flashes through my mind. Doesn't he know how much pain we've faced?

* * *

At the Justice Building, David and I are put in a large room so we can say good-bye to our families. An older, middle aged couple come in and starts crying over David. He's an only child, and his mother doesn't look like she can have any more kids. Hmmm.

As I watch them my sisters and brother rush in and tackle me. Lily and Aster are still sobbing, and Jessie is crying silent tears. Will gives me a pitiful look.

"Lina, what's going on?"

"I'm going to go play a game with the other tributes," I struggle to keep a brave face.

"Ooo, can I play," he asks delightedly.

"No, honey," I say. "This isn't something I ever want you in. You can stay here with Jessie, Aster, and Lily."

"When are you coming back," he asks. My sisters cry even harder.

"Soon," I whisper. I have to come back.

"Okay!"

I continue to hug my family till the Peacekeepers give a five minute warning. I tell Lily and Aster to be good, and to take Will out. Will gives me another hug, and they leave.

"Jessie," I say with authority, "you're in charge now. I don't want you to quit school, but you have to concentrate on keeping the family together."

"But," she says.

"Listen," I whisper, "do what I say, and keep the fact that you don't have parents a secret. And be as nice as you can to David's parents."

"I don't want you to go," she sobs.

"Shh," I give her a final hug. "I love you, and don't let Will forget me."

"I love you, too," she says, and the Peacekeepers lead her away.

I look over at David, who is alone now. I know that I have to be as nice to him as possible, and maybe, just maybe, his parents will adopt my family. Maybe, his parents will pity my family if I pity their son.

"Do you want to be allies, David?"

* * *

_Question of the Chapter: I need more arena ideas! So submit them. Once I have five good ones, you'll be able to vote for the arena you want to see._

_Also, D7 people please tell me what you're character would think of the other. I know Linton's creator has already told me, but what does Laural's creator say?_


	8. D7 Reaping

**Linton Elwood (D7) **

"Linton! Lunch time," Mother called.

She was waving at me from across the woods. I run over to her. She gives me a huge hug and I get buried by her bright yellow hair. She proceeds to ruffle up mine. I hate it when she does that.

"_Mom,_" I moan, "not in front of the guys."

"Oh, hush," she looks a little hurt, but I'm ten now, and man enough to work in the forest with the rest of the men. I got to be professional.

"Well, here's your lunch," she sighs. "I need to get going. I'll see you when you get home, okay?"

"Alright. Bye Mom." I don't want her to embarrass me more, so I turn and run.

"TIMBER," someone calls. There is the usual crashing, but then, the thud it makes when it hits the forest floor is off. It's kind of muffled some. I turn around. There is shouting. Oh, man, someone is under it! Wait. No.

"**MOM**!"

* * *

I wake with the dawn steaming through the broken glass of the window. It's so bright. There used to be curtains, but we don't have them anymore. We haven't been able to afford the luxury of buying more.

The space that belongs to Dad on the mattress is empty. He wakes up at four o'clock every morning to get a head start on his quota of logs. He likes to be alone for as long as possible when chopping wood. It helps him relax.

We've never talked about Mom's death. It's been three years, and I still have nightmares. I wonder if Dad does too.

I know why I had the nightmare again last night. I always have it when I'm stressed. I'm not really that worried about the Hunger Games, but its reality now. Dad doesn't care. He was in a troop in the rebellion for about a year. He used to write to Mom and me about all the good they were doing on the battlefield. He used to be so full of life.

I head to the woods to start on my quota of logs. Even with the Reaping thing today, we are still expected to have our work done. It's annoying, but I enjoy the work for the most part. It's so fun to be able to feel an ax in my hands and release all my anger into it and into the tree. I'm strong, and it feels so good to feel my muscles flex and work. The downer about it is it gives me too much time to think about my life and Dad.

He was gone when Mom died. I was alone for two weeks until he came home for a short break. I was the lucky person who told him about Mom. He went ballistic. He started wrecking the whole house. He started by breaking the lamp that had been a wedding gift. He threw out all of her clothes and into the mud. He proceeded to smash the windows and ripped to shreds the bright yellow curtains Mom had sown.

Anyway, after that, he closed up. He quit the army. He said that he wouldn't kill anything else as long as he lived. He didn't care when his friends died in battle without him. He didn't get angry when all the districts lost the rebellion. He didn't cry when he found out children would die in the Hunger Games. I did all that.

He acts like the child anymore. He didn't hear her die. He didn't see her body. He didn't live in an empty hut for weeks by himself. I did all that. If anyone should be a zombie around here, it's me. But I'm not a weakling like he is. I'm the one who have kept us alive too. Sure, he works, but that's it. I work too, and I pull my weight when it comes to chopping down trees. But I still risk my life. I hunt with his old bow and arrows to make sure we don't starve. I've almost been caught, too. I'm not the best at it, but it keeps food on the table. He probably wouldn't care if we died. He sure doesn't care about me.

* * *

I head over to the town square at twelve. It's stupid that this Reaping is in the middle of the day. This is the best hour to work because the sun doesn't get in your eyes.

It's already crowded by time I get there. I'm really sweaty, because I didn't bother to change. I don't care for the most part, but I hope Trista doesn't see me. Or smell me.

Trista is the love of my life. She doesn't know it yet though. She has beautiful blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a gorgeous body. I see her at work sometimes, but she just carries stuff around. That's good, because she has very pretty hands. One day, she'll notice me. Sure, she's two years older than me, but I'm a good worker. I have my father's temper, but I'm much better at controlling it. One day.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah," the mayor says with venom, but I've spotted Trista, so that's all I hear. She is wearing a pretty light blue dress. Standing next to her is her friend Laurel. Laurel is pretty nice. She's a great female worker in the woods, but she isn't Trista.

"Blah-dee, blah, blah," a perky female sings on stage, "Laurel Jameson," she squeals.

What, whoa. Is Laurel in the Hunger Games? Oh man, poor Trista.

"No, please," a girl appears from the audience. She looks a little bit like Laurel. "Please! I volunteer! Please don't make her go in." She is on stage and at the knees of the perky lady. Tears are streaming down her face.

"Well, who are you, and how old are you," perky lady cheers.

"Paige Jameson. I'm 19."

"Oh, well I'm sorry, but you're too old. No one in the Hunger games can be over 18." She doesn't sound that sorry though.

"No, please," Paige pleads, "she's my sister." Laurel kneels down and rubs her back as she whispers in her ear. They help each other up and Paige walks off the stage. Laurel looks scared to bits.

"Well," perky lady says dragged out, "that was entertaining, wasn't it!" I want to rip out her throat.

"Now, for the male tribute, we have," she reaches into the glass bowl and calls, "Linton Elwood!"

Oh, great. I'm in the Hunger Games. This is just perfect.

Then again, maybe it won't be so bad after all. I'll get to release my anger on Capital loving districts, and I'll get to show the Capital people that I'm not their tool or entertainment. I'll get to show my father that I'm not a weakling like him. I can kill.

I bounce on stage. I look at perky girl in the eye as we shake hands. Her eyes must be contacts, because they are pinkish/purple. She pats my head then, and exclaims crap about how cute my freckles are. I see her wipe her hand on her skirt after that, and remember how sweaty I am. Oh, well.

I shake Laurel's hand. She looks a little shaky. Her hand trembles in mine. Huh, she's older than me, and she can't be scared of me, yet. Why is she so freaked out? Oh, yeah, most people are probably scared of these games. Well, not me.

I see Trista crying off to the side with Paige. She's crying for her friend. I wonder if she cares that I'm up here too.

* * *

We are later whisked into a shabby holding room. We're in the building where they hold court and stuff, but they apparently don't feel the need to furnish the rest of the place. There are a couple of broken chairs and some boarded up windows. The pathetic wallpaper is peeling and dingy. It's a pretty depressing place to say your supposedly final goodbyes.

Laurel is attacked by her sister and Trista. I don't see her father anywhere, and I'm pretty sure she has one. I guess he didn't want to come in.

My father wanders in at some point during their tearful blubbering of Laurel, Trista, and Paige. Dad is looking like a zombie, again. He hugs me and slaps me on the back. Then he says the most thoughtless thing a man could say to his son.

"Your mother and I will be waiting for you on the other side."

He's lost it. He's going to kill himself? He's not even going to root for me, is he? Doesn't he know I'm going to win?

I feel my face flood with anger. I hear my breathing increase is heavy grunts and gasps. My eyes widen to their limits, before narrowing in snakelike slits. I clench my teeth and try to control myself. I want to hurt him so badly. His son is going into the Hunger Games, and he can't even say a lousy 'Good luck.'

He must notice my rage, so like his own. He stumbles over a chair as he backs away from me. He leaves the room.

The girls in the corner haven't notice my scene. Good. I work to get my face controlled and back to a cheerful 13-year-old look as Paige and Trista leave. I stare at the door once they've left. I'll never get my chance with Trista. Oh, I'm coming back, but I might end up killing her best friend and she'll hate my guts. Ah well.

Laurel is shaking in the corner. Wimp.

"Hey Laurel," I say, all puppy like, "we should be allies!"

* * *

_Hey ya'll! I know it's been a while, but I've been super busy. Biology is kicking my butt! :/ Anyways, until the beggining of May, I probably won't update as much as I'd like. Exams coming up, yea know. I'll try to work on the story when I can though, and I have tons of ideas, so stay tuned._

_Question of the Chapter: Arena ideas? Come on, I know all of you haven't submitted an idea yet. You have until the end of the reapings. _

_Please Review! (Puss in Boots face) What did you think of these two tributes? Are they competition?_


	9. D8 Reaping

**Lydia Strafford (D8)**

"Keep working you losers," the overseer calls. I bend my head closer to my sewing machine and try to keep invisible.

"AHHHH," a small child shrieks.

There is a crashing from somewhere below. There is the whirling of a fallen and broken machine and the grinding of tiny bones. All of the floors are silent as everyone strains to listen for the sounds of the child crying and confirming that she is alive.

Silence, then:

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

I hate this factory. Children die sweeping under the machines. Others die in other gruesome ways from working too close to the machine. I'll never forget the first death I saw.

I was watching a woman with long honey-blonde hair. It was shimmering in the poor light of the factory. She didn't have anything to tie it back. As she bent over her machine, it got caught into the twisting machine. She was sucked into the machine, and her screaming was terrifying. Then, my mother was gone from the world.

Snap out of it Lydia. This isn't the time or place to daydream. You get killed when you daydream. Or worse, you don't get paid.

The worse thing about her death though, was it was my fault. I had just started working at the factory, and I forgot to tie up my hair, so mom gave me her bandanna. If I had just remembered my hair tie, she's still be around.

Dad doesn't know. I'm the only one who knows and I never told him. Other than that secret, we get along great. I love him so much.

Dad works in the shoe factory. He spends 15 hours a day making soles for the fancy Capital people to spend hundreds of dollars on. What does he get out of it? A dollar a day. For making roughly 100 soles a day. That's 50 pairs of shoes, and if each pair is sold for $200, that makes someone $10000. Of course, you have to take away about a dollar a pair to pay the workers, and there is packaging and shipping, but anyway. I love math.

I don't earn nearly as much. I work on the sewing floor in the Peacekeeper uniform factory. I also go to school. This means, I only make 50 cents a day. Ah, the glamorous life of District 8.

"Alright, machines off," the overseer yells. "You all have to be in the town square in an hour for the Reaping. I hope all your kids get Reaped you rebels. SCRAM!"

Everyone in charge at the factories is Capital people. I guess they were here to report if District 8 was trying to rebel again.

Everyone rushes out of the factory in a mad stampede. We all run to our shabby homes to attempt to make ourselves look decent for the cameras of the Capital. Or, rather, we try.

Dad beat me home. He gives me a massive bear hug. Even though we're poorer than dirt, we barely eat, and he gets less food than I do, he is still huge. He's like a giant teddy bear. His straggly dark beard tickles my face as he gives me a smacking kiss on the cheek. His dark eyes sparkle with laughter.

"How's my Kitten doing this fine day," he booms. He calls me Kitten because I was so tiny when I was born. He tells me all the time about how I could fit into one of his big hands. He says that I mewed like a little kitten, so Kitten I would be called.

"Well, I'm a little cold from that drizzle outside, but other than that I'm perfect," I say.

"You certainly are Kitten," he says.

As we prepare for the Reaping, I here Dad say words that make my heart go pitty-pat.

"I say Kyle at the factory today," he wriggles his eyebrows at me when I look at him.

"Dad," I moan.

"What? He's a nice boy, and I won't have to chase him off when he comes to marry you."

"_Dad_." I give him an eye roll_._ "Kyle and I are just competitors for the top of the class. We don't like each other that way."

"Right," Dad says, "and you're just blushing now because you're hot." He snickers and adds, "For him."

"I am not," I say feeling my flaming cheeks, "I'm blushing cause your embarrassing me."

"I'm just hope I won't have to murder any unworthy boys who come sniffing up my Kitten's skirt."

"Dad!"

* * *

About an hour later, we are all at the town square waiting to see who is going to be in the Hunger Games. Everyone looks either terrified or angry. We all share a tattered look.

District 8 was really involved in the rebellion. Everyone contributed. All of our men worked in the army, and everyone else did what they could to make supplies or defend the district. It was actually pretty fun fighting Peacekeepers. Dad had a good time too, though he won't admit it. Everyone is upset and scared that we lost. Especially since the Peacekeepers have been more viscous than ever. I hate Panem.

Mayor Winton comes onstage and starts a speech that no one listens too, I spot Kyle. Just looking at him gives me peace. His eyes, the color of melted chocolate, are angry. He hates the Capital as much as anyone. He shakes his head at something Winton says, and his blonde-brown hair goes everywhere. He spots me and gives a wave, and I wave back. He's so nice.

Mayor Winton introduces a Capital man named Michael. This one actually looks pretty normal. He is wearing a fancy suit that I recognize. I know it was defiantly made here. I wonder if he realizes that little piece of information. Anyway, it's easy to see he's a snob with his refusal to look any of us in the eye and his pointy nose in the air.

"Hello," he says in a very snobbish voice.

No one says hello back. We all just want this to be over with.

Michael sighs heavily like he wishes this was over as well. He reaches into a glass bowl that contains the girl names and says in a snobby bored voice:

"Lydia Strafford."

Oh, my. I am going to die.

As I walk to the stage, I think of the same deathly silence I heard earlier. The same silence I heard when the little girl died under the machine. It's the same thing now. I might as well be dead now.

I don't want to die though. Thousands of thoughts race in my mind. Strategy. I'll be killed immediately if other tributes know how smart I am. Dad says I look as pretty as my mother. Maybe I could… yes, I'll try it.

I give Michael a flirty smile as we shake hands. He puts his nose in the air again, but he gives me one of those up and down looks first. I then wink at the camera.

Michael yawns. He reaches into the other glass bowl. I chant in my mind, 'Not Kyle. Not Kyle.'

"And District Eight's male tribute is… Kyle Sage."

Oh, no. Please not Kyle. Take it back.

Kyle walks on stage in a laid back style that says "I've got this." He shakes Michael's hand.

He turns to me then. I look deeply into his yummy chocolate eyes as I kiss him.

Well, technically, it was a flirty peck on the lips. I see preps do it all the time at school. Although, I am surprised that my heart didn't explode from the sudden contact with Kyle's mouth.

After the surprise passes, he gets into the act. He does a cute Price Charming bow over my hand and kisses it. I use my other hand to fan my face, and flutter my eyelashes at him. We are trying not to laugh, but we pull our act off well.

"Yuck," says a little boy at the front of the audience. I care to disagree.

* * *

We are eventually led to a holding room somewhere to say good bye to our families. Daddy comes in. He walks over to me and gives me a huge bear hug, like he'll never let go. His beard is a little wet, like he's been crying.

"You be careful out there, Kitten," he whispers. "Don't let anyone scare you, because they are just big bullies. You'll be just fine, and you'll win, and you can come home."

"Oh, Daddy, I love you," I cry.

"I love you, too," he says.

We hug until the Peacekeepers drag him away. It takes a few of them, but they manage. Now it's just me and Kyle. I'm sure his mother came in, but I didn't see her. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"You know, Lydia," Kyle says in joking voice, "I didn't know you could be such a flirt."

"I'm sure you know why I did it," I say.

"Yeah, we pulled off the act well."

Boys. I kissed him because I'm in love with him, but I suppose it could come across as an act. Boys are so dumb.

There is a bit of an awkward silence.

"I always figured," I say jokingly, "that our last competition together would be for class Valedictorian."

He laughs loudly. I join in, and we laugh a long time. A Peacekeeper thrusts his head in and raises his eyebrows before turning away.

"We always did a good job competing against each other," he says once we stopped. "Wanna find out how good we good do together?"

Dang, I wish he meant dating and…

Yet, her wants to work with me. I'll get to spend my last days close to him.

"Those Capital jerks are in for a big surprise."

* * *

_Question of the Chapter: 1) Reaping ideas? 2) What did you think of these two? 3) What does D9 creators think of the other tribute for D9? _

_REVIEW!_


	10. D9 Reaping

**Tory Winters (D9)**

There is something called a Reaping today. It's for the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games. Survival of the Fittest. It sounds like my kind of game.

Father is excited about it. He keeps the rebels in line. A Peacekeeper. It's funny that Mother was a member of the district, so I am as well. Father is a member of the Capital.

He is not worried about whether I go in or not. He says I probably will. That way, I can kill all the tributes of the other districts, and help show the other districts that the Capital is in charge and their children are dead. Their children will be dead because of their actions.

I shall probably go in as Father says. I could care less. The other tributes won't scare me at all. They will all be wimpy and starving. They will be twigs I can snap in two.

People stare up at me as I walk by them. Their eyes are wide. They giggle when I'm past them. They call me their village idiot. Dumb, they call me. Again I could care less.

I suppose I am dumb. I am not a nerd. I cannot get good grades in that strange institution called a school. But I do not care. I am something they can never be.

I am at the Reaping, were my Father stands on stage, gun in hand. A man called Mayor Something is talking. My Father eyes the crowd with distaste, for he would love to kill the entire district. A perky woman is bouncing up and down, ready for her part in the ceremony. The Mayor introduces her as Smelly, I think. She jumps up and is shouting like a cheerleader. She reaches into a bowl. I wonder if the name will be me.

"Scarlet Lisicki!"

Father was wrong. I shall not be going into the Hunger Games. Oh, well.

Perky lady is bouncing up and down, as she shakes the tribute's hand. Males around me are sighing, and murmuring the word 'beauty', for some reason.

Perky lady won't stop calling a name.

"Tory Winters!"

Oh, that is me. There must be two tributes for these games. I thought there was only one.

As I walk to the stage, I hear people laughing at me for not realizing that I was called. I start shoving everyone out of my way, and knocking them to the ground. Even when they move on their own, I push them anyway. No one knows who they are dealing with.

I get to the stage. Father is smiling on the side. Perky lady's eyes are wide. As are the mayor's, though he knows who I am I know. I did kill some of his district in the rebellion.

The other tribute is eyeing me. Not out of fear too much. The green eyes are more narrow, like she is studying me. Like she thinks she can get rid of me. That is funny.

We shake hands. She looks me straight in the eye. It is strange, for no one looks me in the eye.

When we separate, she takes a large step away from me. Wise of her. She has a flirty smile on her face as she poses for the camera.

I stare at the camera with a snarl.

I am lead off the stage.

I am lead into a giant building, into a large room.

A blubbering woman and two girls who look like the woman come in and start hugging the other tribute. Another girl that looks about the age of the tribute also comes in. They are crying together. They are weak.

Father is walking in. He is saying stuff about killing. It's like he forgot that I took part in the war alongside him. I'm sure that I took care of more rebels than he did.

He finally leaves, with a look that has a mixture of pride and disgust. He knows I paid him no attention.

He drags the family and friend of the other tribute out along with him.

I am alone with the other tribute. She is wise again for staying silent. Alone in this room with her, I want to go ahead and kill her. There will be enough time for that later.

I wonder if she can kill. I highly doubt she will be able to pick up a knife, and even if she can, I bet she can't use it. After all, she is a 'beauty.'

I am a beast.

I am a beast, and all know it.

I am a beast, and all are afraid of me.

I have killed.

I have killed many.

I have killed many fathers of the children who call or will call me dumb.

Now, I will kill the children.

Now, I will kill the children, and be famous.

Now, I will kill the children, and strike fear into the hearts of everyone in Panem.

_Hey Ya'll! Short chapter, I know, but Tory doesn't really have much going on in his mind. And, I know it's been a while since you heard from me, but after my finals next week, I'll be able to write a lot more for this, so be patient. _

_Please review on what you thought of this tribute and what you think of the story so far. Please review so I know someone is reading. PLEASE! Have a great day everyone!_


	11. D10 Reaping

**Amaranthe Cross (D10)**

"Alright, sleepyhead, it's nearly one," I shake my twin in attempt to get him awake.

"Five more minutes, Grandma," he says.

"Oooo, Amaranthe, he called you Grandma," my sister Dahlia says.

"Well, would Grandma ever do THIS?!?!"

Dahlia and I tackle him at the same time, tickling fingers outstretched. We giggle as we tickle Yarrow. He just shoves us off though. He still takes Mom and Dad's deaths pretty hard. We all do, but it changed Yarrow.

"I'm up, I'm up," Yarrow mutters.

Dahlia and I fall silent and stop trying to tickle him. Before Mom and Dad died, that is how we always woke him up. I hate the stinking Capital and Rebellion for killing my parents.

"You need to hurry and get dressed Yarrow, the Reaping is in an hour," I say to him.

He says a few nasty words about the Capital, which no one should ever hear. He then shoves us out of the small closet like area that is his room.

"It's still hard to believe you and Yarrow are twins, sis," Dahlia says.

I know why she says that. Apart from the same pale blonde hair and dark grey eyes, we are nothing alike. We never were. Yarrow towers over my 4'9 body by over a foot, and his features are rough and hard, while I look like someone you could snap in two. Yarrow is also a loud mouth, while I tend to listen. I'm more like Dad, and Yarrow is more like Mom. Although, Mom was never as mean as Yarrow is now.

Dahlia is like the happy medium of us. She is the glue of the family, because she is like part loud and part quiet. She has always been the part of the family that held it together, even when our parents were alive.

I hurry to the kitchen to help Grandma with lunch, while Dahlia goes downstairs to help Granddaddy with noontime shoppers. I suppose were pretty lucky to have them. They are merchant class, owning a small mercantile, that carries a little bit of everything. Dahlia loves it. Granddaddy planned on letting Yarrow be his apprentice, and take over one day, but he pretty much ruined that when he drank Granddaddy's alcohol he carried in the store.

They took us in after Mom and Dad were executed for participating in the Rebellion. Apparently, they were high ranking officials for District Ten. Our cluelessness to their actions was enough for the Peacekeepers to let us live.

Grandma and I chat for a while about anything but the Hunger Games and the pain that two families will experience tonight. Granddaddy and Dahlia eventually join us, having closed the shop because all the customers have scurried home to prepare for the Reaping. Yarrow comes bounding down the stairs near the end of lunch. He looks so sloppy and he snaps at Grandma when she scolds him about tucking in his shirt. He inhales a bit of chicken, bread and berries. Then we all head to the Reaping.

* * *

I have a growing headache by the time we get to the center of the district. Yarrow wouldn't shut up about how evil the Capital was. People around us looked frightened at his words, and Peacekeepers eyed us. I jabbed him in the stomach to get him to stop, but then he only started bad mouthing me. Oh well; that won't get him killed.

After we sign in, Grandma and Granddaddy head off into the thick of the adult and child crowd. Yarrow muscles his way to the boy's section as Dahlia and I squeeze our way to the girl section. I drop her off at the fifteen section and head to the seventeen's.

Girls around me are silent. We are too scared to make small talk. The Rebellion was scary enough. Now we have to deal with the uncomfortable feeling in our guts over this. If I get picked… no. I won't get picked. I won't.

At 2:10, the mayor glides on stage. Mayor Barbie. No one knows what her last name is. She is Capital hired, but she doesn't do her job well. She pretty much leaves us alone. It's rumored that she slept with the Head Peacekeeper to get the job. Either way, she's not very punctual.

She gushes about the Capital in a long speech about the Rebellion and Hunger Games. She then gives a flirty welcome to our escort, Julius Flickerman. He's very creepy looking, with skin that is injected with gold dust or something. He wears a dark green suit and has a golden wig. Or is that actually his hair?

Julius flirts back before he steps up to the mike.

"It's a pleasure to be in your district today," he says charismatically. He actually sounds like he means it. "I wish all of you," he is addressing the tribute section now, "luck in being the first tributes of District Ten. Let's start with the ladies, shall we?"

He reaches into a glass bowl, as there is a collective breathe in the girl's section. A pin could drop, and all would hear, for each is praying her name is not called.

"Dahlia Cross," Julius Flickerman says in a clear voice. Everyone breathes out a sigh, for it isn't them. It is not me.

Wait… it's my sister. It's Dahlia!

Dahlia starts walking to the stage, her face a mask. This can't happen. I won't let her go. I won't let her die!

She is shaking hands with Julius when I raise my hand. "Can I volunteer," I call, for I am not sure about the volunteer process.

"Of course," Julius says. He looks thrilled that someone wants to participate. Dahlia starts sobbing when I reach the stage. Yarrow has somehow gotten to the stage as I did, and I pass Dahlia to him. I give him a look that screams, 'Stay with her!'

"What's your name," Julius asks.

"Amaranthe Cross," I say confidently with my chin up, partly to appear confident, partly to just see his face. He's taller than Yarrow.

"I take it that was your sister," he says. I nod.

"Well. On to the boy tribute," he looks a little sad about me and my sister.

I wonder who it will be. I watch Julius' face as he reads the name to himself. His eyes look a little shocked, but his face doesn't register it.

"Yarrow Cross."

My brother freezes up against Dahlia. She clutches at him, and starts sobbing harder, if that is possible. Yarrow pries her fingers off than bounds on stage. He doesn't look at me, even when we formally shake hands.

"Are you two related," Julius Flickerman ask curiously.

"Yes," I whisper, but when I catch my reflection in my twin's eye, I feel that he isn't so sure.

* * *

After the Reaping, Yarrow and I are placed in a room to await our visitors. Grandma and Granddaddy come in first. Dahlia apparently wanted to see us alone. They hugged us, but I guess they didn't know what to say. Before leaving, Grandma turns me around, and puts my mother's necklace on me, that has been passed on in the family since the days of North America. It is an amaranth-pink colored crystal that hangs on a silver chain. Granddaddy gives Yarrow Dad's wedding ring. They give us a final hug, and leave the room.

Dahlia rushes in a few minutes later, and tries to tackle us in a group hug. This is ruined because Yarrow is on the other side of the room. Dahlia takes my hand and leads me to him, and hugs us both. We sink onto the floor, with her sandwiched between us. She isn't crying, but is holding on so tightly. I'm glad that she won't have to go in the Hunger Games. For that moment, I am completely glad that I volunteered.

We sit like that a long time, the exact same position we were in after our parents were executed. Silent tears fall from my face, and land on my sister's cheek, and fall off of hers. She looks at me with her bloodshot brown eyes, and mouths 'thank you'.

I catch my brother watching me, and his grey eyes that we share are cold and filled with hatred.

Dahlia eventually leaves the room. Yarrow leaves my side and turns to the window. I start hugging myself, for lack of my twin to hug. For all I know, he's planning my death already. What, no way. Get a grip, Amaranthe. He's your brother. I have to take care of him, because we are family.

Now I wonder… can family bonds be strong enough to survive the Hunger Games?

And, if we both make it to the end, who shall come home?

* * *

_Well, well, well, that was an interesting chapter to right. It was much more fun to write than the last chapter._

_Question of the chapter: What do you think of Amaranthe and Yarrow? Also, do you have arena ideas?_

_PLEASE Review!_


	12. D11 Reaping

**Indigo Finnegan (D11) **_First name was originally Laru, but I didn't want him confused with Laurel. _

Damn curfews. Damn Peacekeepers. And damn all of Arielle's brothers for not letting me go ahead and marry her. I'd take good care of her. I work just as hard as they do in the fields. And damn, they know we party when we can, before and have to make my way home because of stinking curfews and Peacekeepers. And we were having a serious good time in her closet. Home run, baby!

Ah, but I had to leave to make it home before I got shot by Peacekeepers. Can't have that. I'm too good-looking to die. But those jerks just have to prowl the streets all night long.

Mom is waiting up when I come in. She has worry lines stretching all across her face. Her vibrant red hair has thinned out as she aged. The rebellion sure didn't help her looks and nerves either. The one picture I have of her and dad when they were younger, well, I can tell she used to be a looker. She says I look just like my dad. I suppose I do, since the picture was taking a few months before he died. Damn those Peacekeepers again for shooting him.

A look of relief passes over her face when I she looks up and sees me. Another worried look enters her eyes.

"You were at Arielle's," she says as more of a statement than as a question.

"Yeah," cause there is no point in denying it.

"Are you using protection," she asks.

"Tell me where I can find it, and I'll use it," I say. I didn't mean for it to come out as sarcastic as it sounded. I know Mom doesn't like what I do, but she and Dad did the same thing, and I wouldn't be here if they didn't.

She shakes her head as she stands up.

"Go to bed. The Reaping is tomorrow, and you need to be ready. And well rested."

She makes her way to her mattress, and I make my way to my smaller one. We don't get much money, and we've gotten less since the Rebellion. It's not like we got a lot before, but we sure did eat better during the Rebellion.

"Night Indigo."

"Night Mom."

As I drift to sleep, I remember how Arielle felt under my hands. Smooth as silk, despite being worked hard out in the fields. She has rough hands that skim my body, from the toughening of years of hard labor. Her lips, were plump and soft, and tasted and reminded me of cherries. And boy was she good.

And I was in love with her. Maybe. I don't know. Hey, I'm only at the hormonal age of seventeen. I'll probably eventually marry her. I think she loves me. Shoot, maybe we're just using each other as stress relievers to take our minds off the Capital and Hunger Games. That may be why her brothers won't let me marry her. Hey, what do I know?

* * *

I wake up to the speakers. District 11 has some kind of giant speaker system that broadcasts over the entire district. You can even hear it in the farthest field. There is an announcement at least once a day, usually by the Head Peacekeeper Randall. This morning, we get the privilege to hear Mayor Bernadette Arnold.

"Attention District 11. It is mandatory for the entirety of the district to be present for the Reaping today. Children from the ages of 12 to 18 must be at the section marked off at the front and sides of the stage. Everyone else will be directed at the Reaping. The Reaping will not start until three, but, to ensure that everything is neat and orderly when the Reaping is broadcasted live for the Capital, everyone is required to be at the square two hours early at the very least. This is NOT a request. Homes will be searched at one. That is all."

Yeah, that's all. Gosh, is her voice annoyingly official or what. It makes me want to burst out into song like they did in movies like High School Musical back in America days.

Mom stumbles out of bed starts throwing breakfast together like she always does, but she doesn't go as fast as she usually does. She grumbles about getting ready to me. She also grumbles about everything. Mom has never been a morning person.

While getting ready, I turn on the crappy staticy T.V. I try to find some kind of pre-Panem re-run, but all that comes in is stuff about the Hunger Games. The Reapings have already started, so I kick back and watch a few. District One has already gone, and District Two is on. The tributes look about my age, but nothing really special about them. Just normal well-fed Capital pets that have never worked a day in their lives. Although, the girl Orinda is pretty cute.

District Three comes on. A snobby blonde girl and a weak looking boy. Neither look that smart.

Mom comes in during District Four. Now, that was a soap opera. A HOT looking brunette called Rose is called. The escort dude is totally looking her over, like anyone reasonable would do. Shoot, I'm looking her over. Then her boyfriend Bruce comes up and she starts sobbing over him. He looks like he wants to pound the escort to dust. It should be entertaining to watch them in the Games. Mom is crying a little as she watches them leave the stage.

We watch a little bit of District Five before we leave. The little girl from it won't be any competition, but the male. Woo-eee! Is that guy a freak show or what? He's massive!

Mom turns off the T.V., and we make our way to the Reaping.

* * *

Our district is pretty big, but not nearly as big as it used to be. About a third of the district either died in battle or was publically executed. It's a tight squeeze, but the Peacekeepers pack us in like cattle so the whole district can witness history. Lucky us.

It's really quiet. Out in the fields, some people would be singing stupid Kumbaya songs to pass the time, but no one sings today. It's really depressing, the quiet. It makes me miss the stupid songs.

The kids up for Reaping on the other hand, are talking up a storm. There is hysterical laughing, lot's of grumbling, and nervous chatter about nothing. Some people around me talk about the Reapings from the other Districts. Most of the talk from girls is about the lovers from District Four. Everyone is talking about the giant from District Five.

Everyone stands in the hot summer sun for two hours until Mayor Bernadette Arnold finally comes on the giant raised up stage. It towers over the stage, and she is just a small ant above us. Everyone can see her, and she can see all of us. Just the way she likes it.

She's the reason that District 11 lost the Rebellion. Here the District thinks she's on our side, and it turns out she's a Capital paid rat. In return for ratting out all of our secreats and tattling on all our leaders and getting them executed, she gets a butt-load of cash, a lifetime supply of good food, and she gets to be Mayor.

"Isn't this a fine day," she says in a shady tone. I hear growls and mummers throughout the square.

"I know I don't have to tell you how you all failed at your little tantrum you call a rebellion," Arnold sighs, "but, I'm sure you want to be reminded."

Boos and shouts sound off from a few brave souls, but then a Peacekeeper on stage points his gun at a random person and dares anyone to say anything else with his eyes. The crowd goes silent. We've seen death enough already.

At exactly three, the cameras start rolling, and the Reaping begins. Arnold goes off into a passionate speech about our "tantrum" and how "spectacular" the Capital is. Don't make me laugh.

Eventually she calls up the escort. There were some pretty weird ones on T.V., but I can't see ours. Her name is Cleopatra. What, she doesn't have a last name? Capital people are freaks.

Cleo talks a bit and then makes a big show about these two giant glass balls on either side of the stage. She goes to one and draws out a tiny piece of paper.

"Fawn Allure!"

There is movement from the fifteen's section. I crane my neck to see the lucky girl. No such luck.

She finally gets out of the thong of kids and starts making her way up to the stage. All I can tell is she's got red hair like my Mom.

After five minutes, Fawn's up the stage, and Cleo reaches into the guys bowl. Man, I hope it's not me. Oh wait, Arielle didn't get in. That's good.

"Indigo Finnegan."

Ahh, *$&#! I can't be in the Hunger Games! I'm too young to die! This is sick! I don't want to die!

I grumble this the entire way to the stage, but it sounds more like mindless babble. Everyone quickly moves out of my way.

When I finally get up the stage, I see Arnold, Cleo, and Fawn up close. Arnold looks all snake like and has a bunch of Capital gunk on her face. Cleo is defiantly from the Capital. You wouldn't see anyone in this district with lavender hair with dark purple stripes in it. Not to mention her Jane Jetson purple outfit.

Fawn has a scared look on her heart shaped freckled face. She would be pretty with her curly red hair, but her looks are ruined by her scary electric blue eyes. Freaky.

Oh dang, I'm going to die. I bet Arielle is sobbing out there now. Cleo closes the ceremony, and Fawn and I are practically dragged by armed guards to the door behind us. The stage is hooked to the officials building.

The Peacekeepers lead Fawn and me to separate small cell like rooms. They are basically empty. A couple of old wooden chairs and a window coated with dust and grime, so it's hard to see out of.

Mom comes in. She isn't crying, which surprises me. She better feel sorry for me. Though, it's probably a good thing. She might get me crying and I don't need to cry, not that I would. I need to be tough.

She tries to hug me, but I shove her off. She looks hurt, but doesn't say anything. She pulls out a badge from the Rebellion that I earned for enlisting. I didn't get to do anything in the Rebellion, because it ended after I joined. It's a small golden rectangle. Not real gold, but it's special.

She pins it on my chest, and kisses my cheek. She then leaves the room. But who cares? I want to get my goodbye kiss from Arielle.

Arielle comes in at last, alone. The Peacekeepers say we have five minutes. I expect her to run to me and cry in my arms and give me something to remember her by, seeing as I won't be coming back. We do have five minutes after all. She doesn't though. Instead she looks down at the floor. I don't even hear her crying for me. Huh.

"Well," I start, "it's been fun." My voice trails off at the end.

Arielle's eyes dart up and meet mine for the tiniest second. One of her hands reaches up and starts tugging on her braid, which she does when she doesn't know what to say.

"So…"

"Um, make sure you win Indigo," she finally says in a squeaky voice that I've never heard before.

"O-kay…" Why is this so awkward?

"So, bye," she says. She reaches backward and grabs the doorknob. She's still not looking at me.

"Bye," I say. Isn't she supposed to be crying?

"I'M PREGNANT," she shouts and runs from the room.

! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !

* * *

_Whoa, shocker there huh? This chapter kind of got carried away, but everyone loves District 11 right?_

_Anyway, someone mentioned how D10 Reaping reminded them of Katniss' reaping. Well, it wasn't done on purpose, and I apologize if it bothered anyone. Also, I wrote it like a day after I finished re-reading the Hunger Games, so that's probably why. Anyway, review, cause we are almost done with the Reapings! YEA!_

_P.S., send in arena ideas, cause time's almost up!_


	13. D12 Reaping

**Bambi Eve Leland (D12)**

It's so bright! The colors are so magical here. Look at all the pretty flowers. I love flowers. Oh, there's a cute little bunny over there! He's twitching his nose at me, and lets me bend down and pet him. A gold mockingjay lands on a branch in the flowering tree above me and starts singing a sweet song. I sing my family's song to him, and he starts singing it for me! Oh, it's so beautiful! I stand up and start twirling around the meadow, spinning around in an endless circle with my arms outstretched as flower petals of every color rain around me. I throw my head back and look at the sky as I start laughing. Faster and faster I spin and…

The crystal blue sky starts to turn grey. I stop spinning abruptly. The singing turns to screeching. The mockingjay morphs and grows, turning into a big, black vulture with glowing red eyes. The bunny rocks and sways as it blackens and dies from an unknown cause. The petals have turned to drops of dark red blood that starts flowing along my body and turns my clothes red. The trees die and turn black and brittle. The flowers wither and disappear. My only thought is to flee. I race through the endless shadows to find somewhere beautiful again, but everything only grows darker. I finally stop, sobbing, and I fall to my knees. I hear the crackle of dead bushes behind me. I turn and ask for help from the figure I recognize, but I've never seen before. They stay in the shadows and say they'll help me. I see the glint of silver as the blade swings for my neck. I scream a soundless scream as the blade finds its mark and…

"Wake up, sweetheart," my Mom says in my ear.

"Morning Mom," I shout. I bounce out of my high bed and give her a hug. She gives me a huge grin.

"Did you have sweet dreams, sweetie?"

"I sure did Mommy," I lie.

"What was it?"

I frown and act confused. I remember the dark part all too well. But I don't want to scare my Mom about it. I know it started off well, so I decide to lie, and then do my best to forget it and not let it ruin the day.

"I don't know, but it was colorful," I finally say.

"Well, I've got your dress laid out, so hurry up and get dressed. Then come on down and eat breakfast."

"KAY!" Mom leaves the room, waddling a bit from her pregnant belly. I'm getting a new brother or sister soon! I'm so excited. I kind of hoping for a sister, but I really don't mind if it's a boy. But it would be better if I got a sister cause I would get to dress her up and stuff. I want to name her Areida, or Addie, or Aurelia.

I go over to my closet door and stand on the little footstool to get it off the hanger. I can't wait till I'm taller. Mommy says I'm the size of a fairy. Daddy says I'm vertically challenged. Whenever he says this, Mommy slaps him on the back of the head and he assures me I'll have a growth spurt soon.

I love my dress. It's white with a light pink sash at the middle. It has short cool sleeves, and it's light and airy. The collar, sleeves, and bottom is lined with embroidered pink roses that Mommy and I added ourselves. We were so proud when we finished it. It shows that we can do something for ourselves.

I feel so happy. I'm glad that Daddy is mayor and we don't have to live like the Seam people. I don't think I would mind too much living there, but I feel so sorry for them. Daddy does what he can to ease their lives and labors, but he can only do so much. The Peacekeepers would kill him if he didn't do as the Capital says. Daddy was one of the only mayors that kept their jobs after the Rebellion. I guess it's because Daddy stayed out of it and is well liked.

In any case, Daddy does what he can, but the District is in awful shape. It's so grey and dark here. There is hardly in color at all, even from the people!

After I put on my dress, I take a peek at the ancient mirror in my room. My dress is pretty, but my hair is a tangled mess. I would take care of it, but I like it when Mommy does it, so I grab my pink ribbon and brush and run downstairs. Something smells GOOD! It smells like maple syrup and…

"PANCAKES," I shout.

Mommy has made pancakes! Even though were better off than the rest of the district, pancakes are a special treat, and so is maple syrup. She must have made them because of the _Reaping_. I've tried not to think about it these past few days, but, _it's today_. I hope I won't get picked. I mean, I've only got one slip of paper out of like thousands. It's really impossible.

The two tributes picked will have to go into the Hunger Games. I know that's what my dream ended up being. No. Don't think about it. Stop NOW.

Daddy is polishing off his plate of pancakes when I come over. He wipes his mouth and stands and meets me as I run over to him. He picks me up and dances with me around the kitchen to Mommy.

"Ah, my two favorite women in the room, and my favorite food," he sighs. "The day is off to a good start." He gives me a smacking kiss on the cheek and kisses Mommy. He then puts me down, cause he needs to go to work. I wish he didn't.

"Well, let me get going and see to the, ceremony arrangements," he sighs. All he's really going to do is go over the Capital written speech again and act it out in the mirror so he can say it how they want him to. He's not a tool, like the Seam thinks. He's not. He just wants to protect the District, and Mommy and me, of course.

After Daddy leaves, I dig into the pancakes. Yummy! Although, I have to eat carefully so I don't get any syrup on my dress. When I finish, Mommy takes a longer time then necessary to brush out my blonde hair, that is a replica of hers. It feels good after she gets out all the tangles. She ties my ribbon in a bow on the top of my head and fluffs out my hair. She then cleans up the kitchen some more as I go and practice the violin. Mommy and Daddy love to hear me play, and I've played it since I was four. I play until it's time to leave, because it calms my fears and chases the dream out of my mind.

* * *

We go to the Reaping just before it starts because it's raining. It's a light rain, but Mommy especially doesn't need a cold. If she gets sick, she could get the flu, and then she might lose the baby!

So, a few minutes before the Reaping, we leave are home and trudge though the rain under a big black umbrella to the Town Square. It's pretty packed already, but we manage to sign in. Mommy then goes to the front of the stage to talk to Daddy. I insist she take the umbrella. The rain isn't really that bad to me, and I don't want to show off to the poor people. After she leaves, I realize I forgot my raincoat, but I don't have time to get it.

I stand with some of the few twelve year olds that are merchant class. I would love to be friends with the Seam kids, but every time I try to talk to them, they put up their noses and stalk away.

The Reaping starts finally. There's a canvas tent thing that covers the stage for the rain and the cameras. Daddy starts his speech. It's really boring, the speech, not Daddy, and he does well. I hear mumbling behind me from some of the Seam people, but it's in whispers. The whispers stop when a nearby Peacekeeper adjusts his gun as he looks toward their direction.

Eventually, Daddy calls up the snobby Sparkle Trinket. Daddy had her over to dinner last night, after showing all the new Capital people around the district. Gosh, she was so mean. She frowns at everything, and makes snippy comments all the time. I feel sorry for the people going with her to the Capital.

She looks particularly snobby and mad right now because her sparkle diamond-like suit is splattered with mud balls. Her curly light blue hair is dripping wet as well. She is glaring at the older kid section. I wonder what happened.

She lies about loving the district, and talks about the honor of being in the Games. I wish she would just shut up and get it over with. She finally ends and reaches into the bowl. She pauses and looks up with passion in her eyes and venom in her mouth:

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

She said it so coldly, and we know she doesn't mean it. Sparkle finishes her dive into the bowl, and clutches at a small piece of paper near the middle. She pulls it out and opens it in.

"Bambi Eve Leland," she reads. I hear my mother scream. Daddy seems frozen on stage, and his face is a mask of terror.

The short walk to the stage seems to take years. As I walk, I reenter my dream in the darkness. There will be no colorful flowers where I'm going. Just darkness, danger, and death.

I walk up the stage and shake Sparkle Trinket's hand. Though I wasn't cold in the rain, a shiver runs up my back, and I start to tremble as I step away from her. I grasp my hands in front of me. I stare at the camera with beseeching eyes.

I catch myself on one of the monitor screens, and I know that I'm breaking people's hearts. Tears are falling silently, and my dress is really damp. It pratically hangs off of me, and the white has turned almost see-through grey. My hair is stringy and frames my face. It has turned light brown in the rain. My big blue eyes just make me look sadder. I know to stay alive, I'll need those evil Capital people to want me to survive, so I know my strategy.

I see Mommy sobbing with her sister, Aunt Margret Donner. I love playing with her son Mark, who is only eleven. At least he won't be going in with me. Aunt Margret meets my eye over Mommy's shoulder. I blow her a small kiss and wave the tiniest bit as Sparkle says the name of the boy tribute.

"Brett Steele," she reads. She gives a genuine laugh that sounds like a jingle bell as an eighteen year old smirks his way on stage. He looks familiar, but I can't place him. He has jet black hair and dark blue eyes that are nearly black. He's a lot bigger than me. He and Sparkle engage in a staring and smirking contest as they shake hands. It'll be fun to see how they interact together the next few weeks. Not.

Brett comes to me next and shakes my hand gently. I look up at him, for he towers over me by at least two feet. There is pity and sadness in his eyes. His eyes stare into mine as well, but he seems to go far away in his mind. Like he's reliving a memory or something.

Brett and I are lead off the stage, and into the Justice Building. I hate it here. It's always so cold and silent.

I'm put into a wallpapered room with a big blue couch. I sit in the middle and feel engulfed in its cushioning.

Mommy and Daddy eventually come in to say their goodbyes. Mommy is still sobbing. Daddy is trying hard not to. They sit on either side of me, and hold onto me. There are I love you's, be careful's, kisses, and you'll always be in our hearts. I get Mommy to promise to name the baby Areida if it's a girl and Char if it's a boy. Just before the Peacekeepers come in to take them away from me, I get to sing our song with them, one last time.

_I love you. You love me._

_We're a happy family._

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?_

* * *

_Ahh. My favorite chapter to write so far. For the record, the people who own Barney own that song. Not me. I just thought it would be sweet to have in there for an adorable twelve year old. _

_THE REAPINGS ARE OVER!_

_Tomorrow, I'll post five arena ideas. I'll then create a poll so you can vote that way for them, and so it'll be a surprise when we get to that part. So, this is your absolute last chance to give me an arena idea. _

_Let me know what you think of the chapter, the tributes, and my use of Effie's most famous line. _


	14. Arena Options

Hey everyone! I probably won't get to update again till Monday or Tuesday, because I'm going on a mini vacation to the beach. I will bring my laptop though, so I'll end up writing the Chariot chapter when I'm bored. Anyway, here are the arena options I promised. Please go to my profile to vote for your favorite.

**1._ I am Legend_ New York:** I hated the movie _I am Legend_, but it would make a good arena, wouldn't it? So imagine this, run-down New York, though a smaller version of New York. Dusty and unused for years. Crumbling skyscrapers that can be entered at your own risk. They could fall down on top of your head. Wild animals roam the streets at all times. Central Park has the only pond. Some of the buildings do have some food and water, but you have to be lucky enough to find it. The biggest danger comes in the shadows or dark. Mutations of people thrive in the dark. These people caught some weird disease, and are like vampires I suppose. I'm not good at describing them here, but just check out _I am Legend_ on Youtube real quick, and you'll see what those things are like. Anyway, these creatures can never come into sunlight or light period. Tributes will have to have a source of fire or light to survive the nights. The creatures have extreme strength, and can jump great heights. If the things manage to get a hold of a tribute, they could pass the disease to them, and the tribute would become a mutation themselves and join this pack. There would only be about five in the arena to start with though. Don't want them to kill off all the tributes.

**2. An Enchanted Forest:** A very large forest. Half beautiful, half shadowy and extremely dark. There would be at least one major source of water in each side. The dark side could have an eerie looking lake, and the beautiful side could have a dangerous waterfall. There would be different dangers in each. The dark side could have like a dragon or something that can breathe fire at tributes. The beautiful side could have poisonous flowers, some that can even shoot poisonous darts or something. Anyway, the whole forest would be filled with creatures that you would find in fairy tales, but all of them wouldn't help you much. Ogres, centaurs, gnomes, dwarfs, a wicked queen/witch, ivy that is alive and will strangle you while you sleep, unicorns, fairies, specters, griffins, a phoenix, and more await to injury and kill the tributes, or force them to battle with other tributes. Food could come from berry bushes and fruit trees (maybe one will have Snow White apples).

**3. The Savanna:** A scorching "African" desert somewhere in what used to be California. I think near Death Valley, so it's not EXTREMELY hot, but it's HOT. It can get pretty cold at night, but if you build a fire, everyone can see the smoke. Only one body of water, a large lake right next to the cornucopia. This is also the best source of shade. Cornucopia is in a place like where Tumon and Pumba lived in _The Lion King_. Oasis type place, only, it's pretty small. Any tributes that camped there would have to deal with all the wild beasts that also used it as a watering hole. From wild pigs to lions. The rest of the arena basically has no trees, though a few here and there. Lots of tall grass. Water can come from the cactus, but a tribute has to figure out how to get it. There are plenty of caves scattered around, but most are booby trapped, or are occupied by animals. Food is basically what animals the tribute kills.

**4. The Five Seasons:** Okay, the arena is a perfect circle in five sections. Imagine cutting a pizza into four triangle slices, but in the middle, you cut out a circle of pizza where it four other slices meet. This is how the arena is shaped. The four triangleish parts each represent the four seasons. All would have their own dangers. I don't want to give much away, but Spring might have a big anthill and a tornado or two, Summer might be extremely hot with a couple of hurricane like storms, Fall could have a giant turkey that is tired of being stuffed at Thanksgiving, and Winter, well, there might be a blizzard. The center has the cornucopia, of course, but will also have a fifth season, with its own dangers and surprises. Who knows what they'll be, cause I haven't figured it out yet. I'll burn that bridge if I have to cross it. If you have any ideas for it, review them in.

Okay, so there are your arena options. If you have any ideas for any of the options, review them in. Make sure you go to my profile page and vote for your favorite. Please don't vote in your review, because I want the arena to be a surprise. Anyway, have a great weekend everyone!


	15. Ride of the Chariots

**Carinthia Black (Teen from the Capital)**

"Hurry up everyone! The Chariot Ride is about to start," I yelled to my family and friends. They were scattered around the mansion, and were about to miss the Chariots, to this new sport called the Hunger Games. The Capital and been advertising it ever since the end of the Rebellion, and everyone in Panem was required to watch. Everyone here was really getting into the spirit. The adult party crowd was making a real holiday out of it. They would be partying all night long, celebrating the fall of the Districts. Daddy though, he didn't want his kids near the drinking (dang it), so we were going to stay home and watch the coverage. We invited every family with kids that we knew and got along with. It's so loud, but fun (but no drinking).

Jessamine, my best friend, ran in ahead of everyone else, spilling some of the popcorn on the floor. Her bubblegum pink bob bounced a little as she sat on the floor next to me. She was just as excited about the Hunger Games as I was. We watched the Reaping coverage together, and it was so out of this world. We each picked a boyfriend to root for, and we hoped that they would win.

As people filled in and found a seat, they chattered excitedly. Some of it was betting on who would win, mostly on the big boys from Districts Five and Nine. A lot of the Moms were talking about the cute little girl from Twelve. My older sister, Colleen, talked with her friends about District Four. My younger brother, Culver, and his fellow annoying preteen friends just wanted to see the actual Games and the blood and gore. Yuck.

Jessamine and I were the only quiet ones, which was unusual. We leaned toward the wall sized T.V. eagerly, waiting for the broadcasters to announce the tributes. They quiet when a rousing tune that's inspired by the national anthem comes on. Everyone behind us shuts up them, so they can here every word.

The screen cuts to a set of heavy and ornate doors that open due to technology. Suddenly, two silver horses appear, pulling District One. Everyone cheers, at the party and on the T.V. District One outfits look awesome. Trafford, who was my boyfriend until I saw my current boyfriend, looks really good without a shirt. He's wearing these metallic silver pants that really show off his butt. Cassia's dress is made out of the same material, but since she's young, it's not very sexy. The dress has a demure cut, sleeves to the elbows, and is cinched at her waist. It stops at her knees. I would probably wear it though. Mental note, find out her stylist's name.

District Two comes out next, pulled by chestnut stallions. Jessamine looks about ready to faint next to me, because Carnick is her boyfriend. I must say, his six packs are far more impressive than Trafford's. He's wearing something like a doctor, but no one notices. He and his district partner Orinda are standing as far away from each other as the chariot allows. Not surprising, considering the malicious smile Orinda got on her face when Carnick's name was called. Jessamine is calling for her death already. Orinda is wearing some kind of skimpy nurse's outfit. Yawn. They are both flirting with the crowd.

District Three comes out next. I've forgotten both of their names, so I listen for the announcers to announce them. Kyle and Ellie. Oh, yeah, I forgot that there was two Kyle's. Anyway, they are both wearing pitch black leotards that have electric blue circuitry stuff running up and down and left and right. Hoods cover up the top of their heads, so I don't know the color of their hair. I probably won't remember them when the games start, if they make it the first day. The crowd doesn't react much to either of them. Ellie, or at least I think it's Ellie, is waving and trying to get people to pay attention to her, while Kyle just looks ahead ignoring everyone.

Here come the lovers from District Four, the announcers call. There is a collective sigh when Bruce and Rose appear. Bruce looks like some kind of water god, complete with a trident and a seashell crown. He's not wearing much clothes, and also has an impressive chest. Rose looks a lot like a water nymph. She's in a mermaid like costume, with a seashell tiara and seashell bra. They both look so sweet together, because Bruce has a protective arm around her. _How_ _romantic_.

After that, District Five comes out. There is a rousing cry, for Tyler and what's her name. Ebony. They are both in animal costumes. Ebony looks like a sweet little lamb, and Tyler looks like a hungry wolf. Tyler takes up most of the chariot, so poor Ebony only get's like a square inch of chariot. Ebony is waving weakly and sweetly at the crowd, while Tyler is glaring at everyone who meets his eye. For a split second, he looks straight at the camera, and his gaze sends chills up my spine.

District Six comes next. I have no clue who either of them are, again, partly because their Reaping was boring, and partly because the boy is too young to look hot, or even good. I think District Six is where all the crazy scientists live, so they both look weird. They are both wearing those tubes that scientists use to hold chemicals. It doesn't do anything for them. David's hair is sticking all over the place, and Alina's hair looks like its greased back. Yuck. NO WAY would I allow a stylist to do that to me. Despite the horrendous outfits, they manage to stand out a tad in my mind, because Alina seems to be rubbing David's back, and David seems to be leaning toward her. Maybe they are related.

District Seven rolls out, and there is a collective gasp, a disgusted gasp at the hideous, disgusting, and just plain awful outfits. The tributes are trees. They look like they are made out of bark. The stylists have painted their skin the color of bark, and even added the texture and such. They have crazy leaf headdresses. I can barely tell who's who. Though I think the shorter one is the boy. Linton. I think the girls name is Lauren. No, Laurel. Ah, who cares? You can't see who she is anyway. Anyway, I can see Laurel shaking bad. The little boy Linton is waving to the crowd, trying to get them excited about them, but it doesn't do much.

District Eight, the other Kyle and Lydia comes out next. Anyway, Lydia seems like the kind of girl I would get along with; flirty and sweet, so Jessamine and I are going to be rooting for her a bit. We also like Kyle, because he just seems so charming. They are both waving to the crowd. Kyle is giving head nods and small waves. Lydia is blowing kisses everywhere, and the crowd loves it, even though their outfits are stupid. Not completely ugly, just stupid. Their stylists made them look like piles of laundry. Boring and stupid. What happened to the cool outfits?

Here comes Beauty and the Beast from District Nine cries the broadcasters on T.V. Finally, some decent outfits. Scarlet looks simply steller in her Greek-like girl hunting outfit. It's brown and complements her hair and skin tone. A bow and some arrows are on her back, and she's got like a gold circuit on her forehead. Then there is Tory. His outfit doesn't match Scarlet's, but he really stands out. I can't believe this guy is fourteen. He's like, huge. He's wearing a black muscle tee, and green camo cargo pants. It's the Capital uniform for the Rebellion. Whispers fill the crowd when they realize this. He is glaring nothing. He sometimes moves his head back and forth. Scarlet is looking everywhere, a stunning smile on her face, and waving like a celebrity to the crowd. She is standing as far away from Tory as the chariot will allow.

Then come out the _twins_ from District 10. The _Crosses_. Their parents were near the top of every Capital hit list. Their parents had the nerve to organize a threat to assassinate the President. The attempt was carried out, but the gunshot hit an advisor instead of the President. No doubt these brats are just as evil as their parents. It was so fun to see the public execution, broadcasted though out the Capital. No one cheers when they come out. Everyone turns up their noses and pretend to ignore them. My family and friends also refuse to acknowledge them. They are so dead meat. The _girl_ looks a little shocked. Oh like _she_ _really doesn't know_ about the assassination attempt. The _boy_ looks uncaring. They were both probably in the loop. Humph, I hope they die slow and painful deaths. I don't even bother to pay attention to their outfits, that's how much I care about them.

After the _Crosses_, the crowd is pretty somber for District 11. According to the broadcaster, their names are Indigo and Fawn. Even the broadcasters still sound depressed. Fawn looks beautiful. Her bright red hair looks windblown and fabulous, with different colored leaves swept in it. She is wearing a fluttery brown dress that fades to a pretty red at the bottom. The bottom looks like it is about to fall apart at the bottom, in a good way. It reminds me of falling leaves in the fall that I've seen in pictures of District 11 at the harvest. Indigo, who isn't that cute, which is unfortunate, has some sort of suit that looks like it has leaves pasted in it. Ugh, Fawn defiantly steals the show here. Indigo looks like he is trying to play the crowd, while Fawn looks around demurely and waves a little.

FINALLY, District 12 comes out. It is about time. Brett Steele is so mouthwateringly HOT. I screamed in Jessamine's ear when I saw him during the Reaping. He's just so cocky and handsome, and such a bad boy. Yummy. Though he needs a new stylist, he still looks smoking in a dirty miners outfit and soot covering his face. The little girl, what's her name, well, she looks adorable too. Her matching outfit looks just as silly, but the soot under her eyes just makes them look bluer and bigger, and even sweeter. The crowd is eating them up. Oh, her name is Bambi, like the deer.

The chariots end their journey throughout the Capital to the exact center. City Center. They surround the new Training Center, where they will stay for the next few weeks, until the Games actually start. President Presley comes on stage them, and welcomes everyone to the historical event. He then leads the crowd in singing the national anthem. My heart swells in pride as I sing the words:

"_In the darkness following flame,_

_Goodbye sweet U-S-A._

_Rising from the blackest ash, comes_

_A phoenix called Panem!_

_Our Panem; so mighty and pure,_

_Please save us from ourselves!_

_Till the sands of time stop falling,_

_Capital lead the way!"_

I notice some of the tributes don't sing. Including the _Cross boy_. Tory, Kyle from D3, both Bruce and Rose, and Brett (!) don't sing either. Then the President gives a beautiful speech.

After that, the tributes go around the Center once more before disappearing into the Training Center. The room erupts in cheers. It was so much fun (although I still wish I was in the action). Everyone continues to make bets on who will win. There is a bit of outrage at the _Crosses_, but everyone had a good time. After everyone leaves the party, I feel a little down, but I can't wait till the next time live coverage comes on about the Hunger Games.

These Hunger Games are going to be off the charts!

* * *

_Hey Ya'll! Told you I'd have the next chapter up today. I hope everyone enjoyed seeing from the eyes of the Capital. I thought it'd be the best way to see all the outfits. I may do the same thing for the interviews, depending on my feedback. So let me know what you think._

_Now, remember to vote for your favorite arena. If you don't know how to poll vote, then go to the top of this page, click on my profile name (scoobygal). It'll take you to my profile. At the very top, you'll see the poll. Click vote now, and vote. See you when I figure out who's POV I'm using next. _

_BTW, the tune to the national anthem is the same as America the Beautiful. Which I also don't own. _


	16. After the Chariots

**Laurel Jameson (D7)**

I don't want to die. Oh the Chariot ride was dismal. They hated me! It's all because I looked like a stinking tree! I don't stand a chance on getting them to like me. It's hopeless! I don't want to die.

I don't want to die. Oh my gosh, it's so big and bright and urban here in the Capital. All the electricity! You can't even see the stars in the sky! And the people! No wonder they hate me and my tree thing! Though, in my opinion, they look stranger than I do. I saw one guy wearing nothing but feathers. He looked like a multicolored peacock. I don't want to die.

I don't want to die. The President is so scary. I mumble along during the national anthem in fear and awe of him. Don't look at me! I look ridicules! Please don't kill me. Oh wait, you ordered this, this cruel massacre. This is worse than what the old Americans dealt with. Worse than the floods of the coasts and the intentional submerging of Hawaii. Worse than destroying the Statue of Liberty and New York city with it. Worse than the final battle, where over a million Americans fought for the right to stay alive. No, this is worse than all of that. This is intentionally having children kill other children. It's worse because it wants to make me a killer. Or be killed. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Calm down Laurel. This is NO time to be paranoid. We finally leave the big ceremony and go in a HUGE building. I study the other tributes as they study me. Everyone's eyes are slits. Because they are planning to kill me! They are already thinking of ways to kill me! Or they are squinting from the blinding light from the overly bright lights. It hurts my eyes. Oh who am I kidding! It's not the lighting, they are plotting my death! Shut UP Laurel!

I make my brain shut down as I try to focus on my competition. It doesn't work, because everyone is shuffled to the elevators by their escorts and mentors. One day, in future Hunger Games, mentors will be previous winners from the Hunger Games for their district. Until that happens, all tributes have been assigned a mentor from the Capital, that is supposed to help us. All the mentors were officers in the Capital army, did I mention that? So far my mentor, Sgt. Soren Snow, has been anything and everything, except helpful. He's made so many mean and hurtful remarks about my appearance, personality, family, Reaping, lifestyle, District, and even my eating habits. He's so mean! I was hungry on the train! I hardly had any breakfast and I wanted to eat all the delicious food! Who cares if I didn't use any table manners.

At least he doesn't like Linton either, but then, who does? The kid's a creep. He's a great actor, because he's got the perky thing down. But I mean, he's like those kids from the pre-Panem movie _The Village of the Damned_. Freaky. He's constantly following my friend Trista around, just staring at her. He's got some kind of sick obsessive obsession of her.

He's also got an anger management problem. I noticed his freak out tantrum when he was talking to his father. His face was super red, I thought he'd go psycho right there. And then he asked me to ally with him! I can see it now; Aligned and alone with Linton in the arena, I take a sip of water too many, and I wind up with a knife in my stomach. No way am I aligning with him, so I told him I'd just hurt his chances of winning. Might as well play up the weakling/scared stiff thing that I've already got going. Since I am scared stiff, but I don't think I'm that weak.

I do have a lot of experience with the axe. Surely I have enough upper body strength from lugging it around. And I've climbed a few trees. I pointed this out to Sgt. Snow and he laughed at me. He told me that wouldn't help me much.

"Your too stupid to know how to kill anyone girl," he said. "When the time comes that you actually have to fight someone, you'll already be dead by the time you think to swing whatever weapon you might have."

At which point, after an hour of torment, I run to my room on the train wailing. This probably proved his point, but I don't really care. I'll show him. Maybe. I don't want to die…

Sgt. Snow and Malia, our escort, come up and take Linton and myself to an elevator. I've never been on a elevator before. It's really big, clean, and cooled by an air conditioner. My stomach starts doing somersaults as the elevator shoots up. One of the walls is glass, and faces the outside, and I can see the Capital as we rise. I'm going to fall! I back to the corner of the elevator and squeeze my eyes shut. I pray for the motion sickness to pass, but it gets worse. The lights start spinning around my head, and suddenly the elevator is really hot and crowded and stuffy. The elevator jerks to a halt at floor seven. I can't take it anymore! I run out of the elevator, throw myself on the floor next to a potted plant, and throw up all the steak and potatoes and cheesecake I ate on the train.

"EW," Malia squeals, "I want an Avox here NOW!"

I don't look at my vomit, because I know it'll make me vomit more. A girl with short blonde hair comes and gives me a small towel to wipe my face. I thank her, and she gives me a sad smile. Malia tells me not to talk to her, and Sgt. Snow makes more nasty remarks. I don't listen. I just stare at the girl as she cleans up my mess. That's what I should be doing. I'd do it at home. Though I don't throw up at home.

As I watch the Avox clean my mess, a wave of calmness passes over me. My stomach settles and my fears back away, for now.

I get lead to my room that I'll stay in. I don't pay any attention to it as I struggle out of my tree. It now has vomit on the front, and it makes it even more disgusting. As I struggle, the blonde Avox comes in and helps me out of it. Once I'm out of it, she points to the bathroom. I guess the vomit didn't improve my smell, which is already bad from all the sweating in the hot and stuffy tree.

The bathroom is the size of my house at home, and much cleaner. I go over to the shower, which I've never used in my life until today. I had one before I could get dressed by the stylists. But they handled the buttons. I poke and prod buttons in frustration, getting cold water, hot water, scented water, bubbly water, and even pink water. The Avox comes in and presses a button that has soothing warm water. She leaves, and I stand there at let the water massage my muscles out. Then I scrub myself to wash away a day of prodding, pulling, tears, vomit, headache, and evil.

By the time I finish and leave the shower, Malia is banging on the bedroom door that it's time for dinner. I put on the comfortable shirt and flannel pants the Avox laid out for me in a rush and bang the door into Malia when I open it. I promise it wasn't on purpose. An annoyed and angry look flashes on her face and she points to the dining room.

Yet another huge meal is laid out in front of me. Linton and Sgt. Snow are already there, and they both look like they are in bad moods. Angry bad moods. I scoot my chair as far away from Linton as I can, and fill my plate with light looking foods. I don't want to throw up again, so I just get safe looking fruits, breads, and vegetables.

I concentrate on my food, and block out all conversation around me. I eat slowly, weighing and tasting each bite. Sgt. Snow is yelling in my direction again, but I ignore him. He wouldn't help me anyway in the arena.

After dinner, where I only ate about half of my food, we all go into a large common room with a huge T.V. to watch the Reaping and Chariot coverage. As we watch, Malia makes comments about the outfits or shabby districts, while Sgt. Snow makes even more mean remarks about who will kill me in the arena. Linton stares at the T.V. intently. He's on the floor, cross legged, maybe two feet away from the large flat screen. He could burn out his eyes that way.

I study the tributes. Districts One, Two, and Four, which stayed pretty loyal to the Capital during the Rebellion, have really nice looking tributes, but none of them look like big killers. Especially Four. I don't see the girl lasting long, and the boy would probably kill himself to keep her alive. District Three was forgettable, in my eyes, so I assume that would work in my favor. If I forget them, then maybe the Capital will as well. The girl from Five looks like a nice girl, but her District Partner, Tyler, looks pure evil. Six has a girl that looks like she's the oldest girl so far, and a boy about Linton's age, only he doesn't look psycho. No drama there.

My District's Reaping is full of drama thanks to Paige. Paige! I miss my sister! I haven't thought about her all day. I start to cry silent tears. I'm so glad she isn't here. I wish she was, but I wouldn't wish this on anyone.

I stop crying and enjoy the rest of the Reapings. I try not to giggle at the spectacle put on by the tributes from District Eight. Malia squealed over their kiss as well. District Nine had a devious looking flirt, and yet another scary giant, Tory, though this one doesn't look as smart as Tyler. District Ten has two siblings for tributes, and the female tribute, Amarathe, volunteered for her sister. How nice. Though I wouldn't want to go into the Hunger Games with my brother. Malia and Sgt. Snow start growling when there names were called. I wonder why?

District Eleven comes up, with a cocky looking boy and pretty girl who's about my age. Twelve has a very handsome boy and an adorable little girl named Bambi. Why didn't someone volunteer for her?

I lose interest during the Chariot ride. I just lived it, and I'm very tired. All I notice is how badly the crowd reacted to my stupid tree outfit and how silent they were when District Ten came out.

Once it is over, Malia tells us to go to bed. We have to start training tomorrow, where will get to learn stuff that will help us in the arena. It also means we'll be around the other tributes. I don't want them to know how I can use an axe, so I'll stay away from the weapons.

It also means I'll have to get on the elevator again. Ugh. I'll get the Avox to show me where the stairs are in the morning.

* * *

_Hey Ya'll! I know it's been awhile, but get this. My laptop got a virus while I was writing this chapter. I haven't been on it in a while. It's still getting worked on, so I'm currently confined to my mother's very old computer, that doesn't even have Word. Only Microsoft Works. Yuck. Anyway, I had to start over this chapter, and I hope it turned out well._

_Review and don't forget to vote for your favorite arena. _


	17. Training Part 1

Ebony Storm (D5)

The sound of quiet knocking awakens me. Tap, tap, tap. The sugary sweet voice that can only send chills up my spine calls through the door:

"Get up sweet Ebony. It's time for training."

Ugh, Rathina is so creepy. She has pale white skin and bone white hair, though she doesn't look a day over 27. She's like a plastic surgery model for vampires. I can just tell she is going to enjoy watching people die during the Hunger Games. She'll probably even enjoy it when tributes are killed by Tyler, even though she is scared stiff of him.

Tyler is scary; in fact, he was the dominating monster that haunted my nightmares. But I can't let that overtake me. I have dealt with wild beasts back home while guarding my sheep, so I shall try to deal with Tyler as well.

If I have a chance of surviving any tribute, let alone Tyler, I must train. That is what the next few days are for anyhow.

I groan out of my curled up position in the exact center of the big feather bed and roll out my shoulders and joints. I'm sore and stiff, though it's the best bed I've slept on in my short thirteen years. It should have been a luxury, but it mocked me during the hours I lay awake. There is a steep price for this luxury, the lives of twenty three people.

I wish I was back in the peaceful fields of District Five with my flock for company. The sheep are smelly, but they are so sweet and docile. The crisp breeze would cool my skin from the hot sun, and the few wildflowers would wave at me. Then Evan would sneak up from behind me and cover my eyes. We would play guess who for a minute, till I'd finally say his name, spin around, and kiss him. Ahhhh. I would give anything to be back there. Even if it means I have to kill… no. Focus on today, no use wishing for the past or future. Wishing get's you nowhere. Doing is the only way.

Later, after yet another brooding hearty breakfast, I stand in an elevator alone with Tyler. It is taking us to the basement, so we can start our Training. Tyler takes most of the elevator. He's not fat, mind you, he's all muscle. He has this aura of power and presence, that just demands space. He stands in the smack middle of the elevator, with his arms crossed at his chest. He owns that spot. He glares at the doors, waiting for them to slide open to his future prey. He mostly ignores me, standing silently in the back corner, with my hands clasped in front of me. He's ignored me the entire time, for the most part. Sometimes, in the corner of my eye, I can see him staring at me, his face full of jealousy and confusion, or plain anger. I've never done anything to him. I've always stayed away from the terror of the District.

The Capital doesn't even know how he killed his father after he was Reaped. I'll never forget the way Tyler got this wildly satisfied grin on his face as he drained the life of his hopeless father.

Why am I stuck with all the scary people?

The elevator doors whoosh open, and Tyler strides out. I come out much slower, taking in every sight and sound as I go. The only other districts there are Four and Eleven. They have large numbers for their districts on the back of their shirts. The tributes are standing or sitting near a man with pale skin like Rathina, and pale gold hair. The two from Four are holding hands, the male from Eleven is looking bored, and the redhead is sitting cross legged on the hard-packed, dirt-like floor.

Tyler and I receive the number Five on our shirts, and Tyler strides off to one of the picnic tables over to the side of the room and sits on the top of it and starts glaring and observing. I go sit next to the redhead from Eleven. She gives me a small smile, and goes back to staring serenely at the ceiling.

As the minutes to nine o'clock drag on, tributes come in. Some look excited, some look scared, some look cocky, and some look, well, so plain that I can't read their emotions, like they can hide their emotions well. I'll have to remember their faces, for they will be some of the competition for sure.

When Nine comes, I see Tyler flex his muscles on his side of the room. It'll be freaky to watch him and the other giant from Nine battle it out. Whoever wins that battle would be a shoo in for the winner, though I'd bet Tyler is a lot smarter than the guy from Nine, who looks like an idiot. His partner is flirting with all the good looking guys, but I can see her studying some of the female contests, like she is judging them.

District Seven, or half of it at least, comes out after Nine. The boy, who's about my age, bounces into the room. The pale gold guy asks him where his partner is, and the boy says she's taking the stairs. Hmm, that could be a good cardio workout.

All the tributes are here by the time the pale gold guy starts talking, even the girl from seven, who came running in about five seconds before he starts talking. She has a scared but satisfied look on her face, like she's accomplished something.

"Nice of you to join us," the pale gold guy calls. "My name is Oberon, and I am going to supervise your Training. You can visit any of the stations here, as often or as long as you wish. If you wish to practice weapons or fighting with a partner, ask. Someone will fight you. Rule one is: YOU CAN'T FIGHT ONE ANOTHER. Judges will be watching all of you and will later determine your training score. Your training score will be broadcasted for Panem. Rule two: You DO NOT discuss, broadcast, or talk about what happens here in this room. In the arena, you can do what you want, but what happens in training is top secret. At noon, you'll get lunch. After lunch you'll get to train some more until seven. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah," calls the boy from Twelve, "what happens if we break the rules?"

"What's your name boy," asks Oberon.

"Brett Steele."

"Well, _Brett Steele_, the arena will punish you," Oberon says with a sly grin.

Nervous whispers erupt from some of the tributes. Sounds like if you break the rules you're guaranteed to die. Die a slow and painful death that a guy like Oberon would enjoy.

"Is that all," Brett says shocked. "Well, it's not like we're all going to survive anyway. You'll have to think of a better punishment, _Oberon_."

Absolute silence. You could hear a leaf fall to the ground. Oberon and Brett engage in a staring contest for a few minutes. Who knows how long it would have lasted? But Bambi, the girl a year younger than me, from Twelve reaches up and tugs on Brett's hand and scolds him with her face. Brett gives her a smirk. When Oberon turns away from them, Brett sticks his tongue out at her. I wish I had a District partner that was nice to me.

"Okay tributes, go and start training because I'm sick of you." Oberon then stomps off to some sort of tower in the corner of the room that overlooks the room. It also is short enough that he could probably be down in a flash if someone broke the fighting rule.

All of the tributes just watch after him for a minute, and then we all start looking at each other. Tyler, who has been on his picnic table the whole time, jumps off of it and strides over to the weapons. He starts swinging around a sword that is probably twice my weight around him. He glares at all of us.

The boy from Nine walks over there as well, and grabs a giant axe, and copies Tyler's movements. Great, another staring contest.

"Maybe they'll take each other out," the girl from Eleven says to me hopefully. We giggle. Her district partner rolls his eyes, and follows after some of the other tributes that have already left.

"I'm Ebony," I say to the girl.

"Fawn," she says to me, "that was Indigo."

"He seems like a nice guy," I say jokingly.

"Hey, compared to your district partner, I'm sure that he does," Fawn says. We laugh some more as we get up and head for the stations. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a swimming pool. I've never swum a day in my life, so I head to it. Fawn follows me.

The instructor is a woman who looks like she's actually aged. She looks like she's forty, but she's in great shape. The boy from Three is already in the water.

"Hello there," the instructor lady calls, "do you girls want to learn how to swim?" We nod our heads. "Well then go right over there," she points to a small shed building that has girls on it, "and you'll find your bathing suits."

Fawn and I go inside the little shed to find twelve stalls with the district numbers on them. I head to five and put on the bright green bathing suit that is exactly my size. I come out and Fawn is already in her blue bathing suit, so we head to the pool together.

"Great," says the instructor lady when we come out, "we can get started! My name is Zara. I am going to start you three off with the basics, like learning to doggie paddle and floating."

Learning how to swim was a lot of fun. I had never been around water back in District Five. My two swimming buddies were really nice too. While Zara was teaching Fawn how to float, I talked with the boy from Three, Kyle.

"I can't believe that the Capital is actually going through with these games," Kyle said, "but this Training center is nice enough."

"Yeah, I totally love the food here," I told him, "but I wish I was home."

"Same here."

We chatted a while longer till Zara told us to go ahead and change back into our normal clothes. Lunch would be starting soon. Dang, it's lunchtime already?

Well, if the arena has any floods, I should be able to keep myself from drowning. Plus, I now have two potential allies. Fawn, most defiantly, and Kyle would probably be a good ally, but we'll see. No use rushing into anything.


	18. Training Part 2

Scarlet Lisicki (D9)

These kids just don't know who they are dealing with. Just looking at them bores me. None of them have strategies. You can tell. What, do these people think that we don't have to kill each other? Do they think we will all live? Whatever they think, they are wrong. I am going to win. These losers don't stand a chance.

Almost everyone is sitting around the largest picnic table in the training center and eating lunch. How sweet. How stupid. How perfect for me. Let them all grow attached to one another with talk of home. Let them all make friends and spill thier life stories. Let them grow soft. Then, they will be easier to kill when the time finally comes.

I'm not heartless, and I'm not a crazy, axe murderer. But, since I'm here, I'm going to win.

I flirt with the two boys I'm sitting in the middle of, Trafford from One and Carnick from Two. Trafford is mainly eating his food and not paying much attention to me. I'm so his loss. Carnick is flirting back, but he keeps looking at some girl older than me at the far end who's sitting with some of the younger tributes. And I've seen that look on a guys face before. All the boys back home look like that at me when they are crushing on me. Ah well, I don't need Carnick either.

Let's see, what other guys are there? Trafford and Carnick from the first two districts are out of my alliance, and the boy from three, Kyle, was totally uninterested when I flirted with him. I haven't even approached Bruce from four. He is obviously taken, although it would be easy to take him away from his girlfriend, I'm so sure I'm better than she is. But I need to concentrate. I'll save that type of fun for when I go home.

Then there is Brute One from Five. Tyler. Not even going there. There he is sitting on his picnic table watching us again. Creep. The boys from Six and Seven, David and Linton, are too young for me to waste my energy on. The other Kyle from Eight is a sweetheart. Very fun to flirt with, and I hardly doubt that he would stab me in the back. I'm still in the air about him. His district is so iffy. I mean, what do they teach you about fighting or the wilderness in District Eight?

Of course, there is my District partner, Brute Two, Tory. Again, I'm so not going there. There is also the sarcastic cutie from District Ten, who brought his sister with him. I might go there, despite his lovely personality, but he could be more concerned for his sister than me, so I'm not wasting my time. The boy from Eleven is Indigo, but I'm not going there either. I heard his District partner Fawn telling the girl from Five, that she heard Indigo mumbling in his sleep about his girlfriend being pregnant. Boys. Haven't they ever heard of condoms?

That leaves Brett from Twelve. What a catch. Strong, handsome, and smart enough to out talk that referee dude. Oh, if only there was a guy like him back home. He's totally perfect. I guess I'll just keep him for fantasy land. I can't align with him after all, since I'm sure he'll be a target of the Capital. His mouth is too smart for my own good.

So, the only guy I may be able to align with is Kyle from Eight, and he hasn't gone near the weapons at all. I have no idea what his strengths and weaknesses are. Ugh. Not knowing is hurting my brilliant plan.

I suppose I'll just have to stick with my original plan, the Black Widow alliance. Or should I call it the Amazon alliance? It will be a power house alliance of girls only that will rip apart the competition in style. Our mission, take out as many tributes as possible, especially Brutes One and Two. I'm holding out hope that they will take each other out, but that is unlikely. Instead, my alliance will take them out. And when the time comes, I will kill what is left of my alliance.

Let's see, what are the girl tributes like? I've socialized with most of them, picking up some information about each of them. Cassia from One has a strong chance of getting in my alliance. She looks like a smaller version of me, though her hair is a duller brown than mine. Mine is a vibrant and beautiful brown that has a red sheen through it. Cassia is small and fourteen, has a sassy personality, like myself, and has been trained. I saw her twirling and throwing a spear taller than her small form, and it was quite a show. Her height would be brilliant for getting into small areas, and no one would think I would align with a fourteen year old.

Another strong alliance member would be Orinda. What a pretty name. We've already hit it off. We have a lot of the same interests and hobbies, and she is totally friendly and easy to talk too. She hates her district partner, Carnick, which is a plus. I know she would have no problem at all killing him. Other pluses about her is that she is keeping with a profile similar to mine, the shallow type that no one thinks will last a day, but I've seen her eyeing those weapons eagerly. She'll be easy to align with, even if she will be difficult to kill.

Ellie from Three is a brat. Me, me, me, me, me, me, my life sucks, me, me, me. That is how our one and only conversation went. She'll probably die quickly. The girl from Four won't last long either. And she's aligned with her hunk of a boyfriend. I hate her already. There is the girl from Five, but I can see no rhyme or reason to align with that shrimp. I can't remember who the girl from Six is. I think her name is Alina. The girl from Seven probably won't last too long either. I heard her District partner Linton telling David from Six that she threw up after she got off the elevator. I'm not aligning with the weak.

Lydia from Eight I can see myself aligning with. She seems totally focused on the task at hand; getting to know the enemy as much as possible without making it totally obvious that she is secretly learning their strengths and weaknesses. I need to find out more about her though, because I have no clue what she can do weapon wise, and weapons are crucial. Why does she have to be from Eight? Once I win, I must make a point of visiting District Eight and find out what they do there.

Amarathe from Ten, Yarrow's sister is way too smart and quiet to do me any good. I don't trust her a bit. I'm sure she is a nice girl, but she's competition, and I don't trust her to align with her. It'll be interesting though to see how she and her brother turn out in the games. I wonder who will kill who.

The last two tributes are Fawn and Bambi. Awwww. Both are deer names! I feel like they should be in an old Disney movie. What a joke. Those two are out as allies. Fawn seemed pretty tight with the girl from Five, and aligning with the one and only twelve year old is suicide.

By the time I've finished my mental evaluation of all the tributes, lunch is over, and I have my alliance. Well, in my head I have them, at least two, but I have to get them to agree to the arrangement, and I can't be totally obvious about it.

I approach Orinda first, since she will likely be my second in command, though I'm going to let her think she is in charge. All day, she has been working on snares and plant identification, so she finally decided to try out the weapons. Excellent, even if quite a few people are around. Of course, two of those people are Brutes One and Two, trying to show off again, while wrestling their assistants. Trafford and Carnick are over by the swords and other large weapons.

Orinda is throwing daggers all by her lonesome. Time for some company I'd say. I flit my way over to her and prepare to work my magic.

"Hey girl," I say at a normal tone as I lean next to the stand holding various sharp objects. Orinda threw a small knife at the nearest target and barely got it to stick. It was so obvious that it was done on purpose.

"Nothing much, just trying to learn how to throw daggers," she told me nonchalantly.

"Ooh, let me try," I pick up the pointiest one and throw it at the same target she did. I make a big show of aiming and wincing before throwing, landing exactly opposite of her knife.

"We have a lot of practicing to do I see," she says dejectedly, because to the untrained eye, we both had poor throws. Orinda gives me a knowing smile before throwing another knife, this time missing by a long shot.

I look around a little bit to make sure no one's around.

"So, do you want to be allies," I say in a normal tone.

"I don't know, I supposed to be allied with Carnick," she tells me. She flips her hair and looks back over her shoulder at him. "Although, I think I could hit the bulls eye allied with you."

She turns around and throws the knife I didn't see in her hand straight for the farthest target in the smack middle. We both look around and see that no one noticed. Orinda gives the instructor of the booth a menacing gaze before he can give her praise.

"Who else," she says.

"No one yet," I tell her, "I wanted to be sure we would have one another's backs."

"Yes," Orinda makes another knife miss, "that would be smart, to have someone I trust fully. We do need at least one other person though, if we stand a chance against the Terrible T's."

"I call them Brutes One and Two. But why not get two more allies, that way we have an extra person to spare when we have to battle them."

"Who though. The only one I can think off immediately is Cassia. This will be really important, don't you think? I really don't see the potential for any other huge alliance." Orinda thinks a while, and then says to me questioningly, "Amarathe, maybe? I've seen her eyeing the bow and arrows."

"She's too smart," I say quickly. "I was thinking Lydia, but I have no idea what weapons she can use."

"I like Lydia," she throws another knife, "I have no clue what weapons she can use, either, but I saw her doing an awesome job at the healing station. She was stitching up a dummy with a huge gash."

That doesn't help. Of course she would know how to sew. She's from the freaking sewing District. It's really starting to scare me that I have no clue who Lydia is. Surely she's not that smart. Sure she's smart enough to keep her mouth shut, but she can't be as smart as me. She can't.

I'm about to say, maybe not, but Orinda says, "Yeah, Lydia would be great. She could heal us and be the perfect pawn."

"Great," I hope my voice has the right amount of enthusiasm.

"So," Orinda tells me, "I'll go get Lydia, and you'll get Cassia."

Damn, this girl keeps beating me to my line. I wanted to talk to Lydia. I still don't know who she is.

"Great," I say before turning around. "Oh, and by the way," I lower my voice, "I'm sure I'm a far better shot than Amarathe." And I sashay away.

Okay, that probably could have gone better, but at least Orinda thinks she's in charge. That was one of the main things I was aiming for.

I go over to the plant identification station to kill some time. Gosh, it's so boring over here. The instructor keeps waving plants in my face and telling me how dangerous it is. Whatever. I suppose I should try to pay more attention, but since Lydia is so smart, I'm sure she'll figure out which plant is inedible for me.

About an hour after my talk with Orinda, plus some flirtation with the HOT instructor boy scout like guy at the knot tying station, I make my way over to Cassia. Almost everyone is learning how to swim, which works for me. Cassia is by the animal gutting station. Yuck.

She has her hand in the stomach of a nasty bloody raccoon. EW! Despite living in the hunting district, gutting and cleaning animals has always been my least favorite task. It's just so gross.

"That looks like loads of fun," I tell her.

"You should know," Cassia replies, while she digs her fingers in the bloody mess of a raccoon. The instructor starts talking about the anatomy, and which parts you can eat, but Cassia isn't paying much attention. She's having too much fun with the raccoon. She pulls out the heart, lays it on the table, gives me a funny grin, and then stabs it with a knife.

"I keep seeing you and Orinda talking, Scarlet," Cassia tells me.

"Well, I don't suppose you would be interested in an," I trail off. The boy from Six, David, is far too close to us. At the station next to us, the trap setting station, he is working intently in his net trap. Too intently.

Cassia slides her snake-like green eyes over her shoulder and notices him as well. David has his back to us, but he has gone really still. Cassia grips the knife, and her knuckles start to turn white. I knew I was making a good choice with this girl. She's a total killer.

"A conversation as well," I finish off.

Cassia turns her attention to the raccoon again, and dips her fingers in the blood. We start talking of home, as I dip my fingers in the nasty blood as well. On the wood next to the raccoon, I write the word, "Alliance."

Cassia writes "Yes," before using the raccoon to wipe away the evidence. I end the conversation, and go to flirt and make myself look shallow some more.

As the bell signifies the end of the first Training day, I catch Lydia's eye, and she gives me a smile. Orinda, at my side talking about her boyfriend, gives me a conspicuous nudge. Everything is in place. I have the perfect, powerhouse alliance. These Games are mine.

I just know I'm the smartest person here.

* * *

_Okay, okay, yes, I know I hit major writer's block and you haven't heard from me in a while. Hopefully, that is over. _

_I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. It was fun to write about someone who is completely focused on the Game like Scarlet. And yes, Survivor fans, I modeled her alliance like Parvati's Black Widow alliance in Survivor Fans v. Favorites._

_Guess what, this fic has been nominated for __the Summer 2010 Hunger Games Fanfiction Awards category "Best Submit-You-Own-Character Story". Yeah, I was shocked. It also cured me of my writer's block._

_Anyway, please review! (And I have a plan for when the characters get their chapters, so don't review just to ask me when your character get's a chapter.)_


End file.
